and I will be the One
by unya puu
Summary: lahir dengan kesempurnaan fisik hingga menjadi incaran predator pedofilia yang merupakan posesif gila sama sekali bukan inginnya. jika boleh memilih, Naruto tak ingin hidupnya berakhir seperti yang telah terjadi padanya kini. SasufemNaru!
1. and I will be the One Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**And I will be the One**_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Pedophile, Psycology, Incest(?)

Rate : T

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

Uzumaki Naruto - 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 28 Tahun

.

Diketik pada hari Sabtu, 21 February 2015

.

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

.

_**.**_

_**Konoha Boarding Schools, 09:23 PM**_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lega, sembari menatap intens pada sesosok gadis manis yang tengah terlelap tidur dari balik jendela. Foto terakhir untuk hari ini dan dirinya merasa bahagia.

Setelah memasukkan kamera canggih itu ke dalam ransel , ia pun bergegas pergi dari bangunan asrama. Memutar posisi topinya seraya bersenandung pelan menatap lekat pada layar smartphone miliknya yang tengah menampilkan pemandangan tak berbeda dari sesosok gadis yang tengah bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu bersyukur ia hidup di jaman modern, jaman dimana peralatan pengintai dijual bebas. Memudahkannya untuk tetap bisa memantau sang gadis meski ia tak berada tepat disekitarnya.

Kecuali jika ia hidup di jaman ninja atau jaman dimana dunia bisa dikendalikan dengan sihir. Sungguh ia tak perlu repot membawa benda-benda pengintai semacam ini kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting baginya adalah ia tak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun momen berharga tentang perkembangan sang gadis yang kelak harus menjadi istrinya. Pikirnya sinting.

Lagi-lagi, sambil terkekeh bak orang gila yang menikmati semilir angin malam, laki-laki berusia 28 tahun itu melangkahkan kaki kembali ke apartementnya.

.

_**Apartement Uchiha, 10:35 PM**_

Laki-laki dewasa yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu tengah berendam dalam bath up, mata sekelam malamnya tak lepas dari monitor layar datar yang menempel erat di dinding kamar mandinya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, sesosok gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang tentu saja sedang tidur nyenyak. Kaki kecil gadis itu menendang selimut yang dikenakannya membuat sang uchiha tertawa tertahan. Gaya tidur si gadis sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya.

Sedikit merasa aneh? Oh, tentu saja aneh. sebab apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu memang sangat tidak masuk akal. Sebuah pelanggaran privasi. Dan dia telah melakukan hal illegal ini sejak pertama kali terpikat pada sang gadis!

Berbicara tentang kegilaan, tentu ini sangat gila. Membiarkan dirimu berada dalam pusaran obsesi yang besar dan tenggelam sampai ke dasar-dasarnya tentu bukan tindakan yang baik. Banyak orang menganggap orang posesif sebagai pribadi yang tidak menyenangkan karena tindakannya yang terkadang diluar batas. Cenderung dijauhi karena sifatnya dinilai merugikan. Tapi jangan salahkan orang posesif, mereka hanya pribadi rapuh dengan kadar cinta terlampau tinggi yang tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bersikap rasional.

Mungkin memang apa yang dilakukannya ini sama sekali tidak serasi jika disejajarkan dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Dan bukan masalah besar bagi Sasuke jika ada yang memandangnya demikian, karena si tampan ini menikmati apa yang selalu dilakukannya.

Sasuke pun keluar dari bath up setelah dirasa berendam kali ini cukup memadamkan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Dipakainya selembar handuk putih tipis untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang basah.

Setelah mematikan layar berukuran 95 inch dengan berat 7,5 kilogram dan ketebalan 4 milimeter, yang tebalnya setara dengan tiga kartu kredit itu, Sasuke melangkah keluar. Menuju ke dapur mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin di kulkas dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur.

Sembari meneguk habis isi botolnya, mata sasuke menatap beberapa layar didepannya. 'Didepan kamar, aman. Kamar mandi, aman. Diluar jendela, aman. Langit-langit kamar, aman. Tempat tidur, aman. Bagus.' Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak akan membiarkan seekor predator pun mendekati sangkar kupu-kupu cantiknya meski tempat yang ditinggali si pirang jelas-jelas asrama khusus perempuan. Saking posesifnya, putra termuda dari keluarga Uchiha itu memasang kamera pengintai tanpa kabel disetiap sudut ruangan yang ditempati si pirang, dan dipasang diberbagai arah mata angin agar dirinya bisa semakin leluasa memandang sang pujaan hati dari berbagai sudut, yang pasti tanpa pengetahuan si gadis.

Sasuke melirik kearah monitor yang menampilkan tempar tidur dari sisi atas, menampilkan sang gadis dengan baju tidur yang tersingkap keatas sampai celana dalam bermotif ramen itu terlihat, memamerkan paha kecil putih nan mulus.

"Oh, jangan lagi…". Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

Usianya sudah benar-benar tidak mentolelir perihal kebutuhan jasmaninya yang satu ini. Sudah diambang batas kemampuannya bertahan.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan…".

Dan masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sasuke harus berusaha sendiri, memanjakan dirinya sampai derita karena menahan diri dari tak bisa menyentuh gadis berusia 14 tahun itu, terobati.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berlari menyusuri koridor asrama, senyum lebar terukir jelas dibibir mungilnya. Ia gembira sekali pagi ini. Ayah angkat-sementara-nya, Iruka akan datang mengunjunginya sore nanti beserta ibu juga adik angkatnya. Setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu, tentu saja Naruto bahagia bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarga angkat yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Terutama adik kecilnya yang sangat cerewet, Naruto jadi gemas dan tak sabar menunggu hingga sore tiba.

.

Naruto yatim piatu sejak ia kecil, sebuah keluarga bangsawan kaya raya merawatnya begitu ia ditinggal ayah ibunya ke surga. Dan Iruka adalah orang yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus segala keperluan Naruto kecil karena keluarga bangsawan itu sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di kediaman mereka.

Dengan menjadi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan, tentu hidup Naruto jauh berbeda dari anak-anak seusianya. Demi keamanannya sebagai anggota keluarga bangsawan, Naruto tidak sekolah disekolah umum, ia menjalani homeschooling yang membosankan karenanya. Naruto kesepian tinggal dirumah mewah keluarganya tanpa seorangpun teman sebaya untuk diajak bermain. Iruka beserta para maid yang bekerja pada keluarga bangsawan itulah yang menjadi teman bermainnya.

Menginjak usia 7 tahun, Iruka mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengasuh utama Naruto karena dirinya akan menikah. Tentu Naruto sangat sedih mengetahui hal ini. Merasa tidak tega, Iruka meminta ijin kepada majikannya untuk membiarkan Naruto tinggal bersamanya selama satu bulan saja. Tentu saja para anggota keluarga kaya itu menentang keras keinginan Iruka itu.

Meski harus menelan kecewa karena tidak bisa membawa Naruto tinggal bersamanya walau hanya sebentar, Iruka tidak marah kepada mantan majikannya. Justru Iruka berpikir apa yang dilakukan oleh majikannya adalah hal yang benar. Semuannya demi keselamatan putri satu-satunya di keluarga bangsawan itu, meski secara biologis tidak ada sedikitpun hubungan darah antara Naruto dan keluarga angkatnya, namun mereka benar-benar mencintai keberadaan gadis kecil nan manis itu disana.

Sebagai gantinya, Iruka diperbolehkan menjenguk Naruto dan sebaliknya. Naruto pun senang karena tetap bisa bertemu dengan Iruka yang sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu.

Sejak Iruka keluar dari pekerjaannya, sang kakak termuda yang sebelumnya benar-benar sibuk dengan kuliahnya semakin sering pulang ke rumah utama. Menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menemani adik kecilnya bermain disela-sela waktunya yang padat. Dan lebih sering tinggal saat kedua orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah dalam jangka waktu tak sebentar.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang semakin cantik diusianya yang baru menginjak 11 tahun. Hingga suatu hari hal itu terjadi, dimana seluruh anggota keluargannya yang baru datang dari luar kota lebih cepat sehari, memergoki sang kakak termuda yang tengah melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto yang tengah terlelap di kamar sang kakak karena demam.

Atas kelakuan sang kakak termuda yang diluar batas itu, mau tak mau membuat sang papa dan mama harus merelakan Naruto kecil untuk hidup terpisah dari mereka, demi menjauhkan Naruto dari tindakan sang kakak yang ternyata sangat tidak patut dilakukan pada gadis sekecil Naruto. Hidup diluar kediaman keluarga besarnya. Memisahkannya dari sang kakak demi keselamatannya.

Naruto tak begitu mengerti dan tak banyak bertanya saat sang papa memberinya perintah untuk tinggal di rumah Iruka. Meski sedih berpisah dengan keluarga bangsawannya terutama sang kakak termuda, tapi Naruto senang, ia boleh tinggal di rumah Iruka. Merasakan hidup seperti orang biasa seperti sebagaimana mestinya.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Iruka yang dipindah tugaskan ke luar negri oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja harus pindah ke Negara yang sudah ditentukan. Ia membawa serta keluarga kecilnya tapi Naruto tak bisa ikut dengannya. Bukan hanya karena sekolah Naruto yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan mengingat Naruto adalah siswa kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang akan segera melangsungkan ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas, juga karena keluarga bangsawan Naruto melarang Iruka membawa Naruto ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan mata mereka.

Karenanya di usia Naruto yang ke 14 tahun, ia harus tinggal di asrama. Sebab kembali ke rumah keluarga bangsawannya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin mengingat usianya belum genap 16 tahun, seperti yang pernah disampaikan Iruka padanya. Dan disinilah ia, di Konoha Private School. Sekolah khusus perempuan berbasis asrama terbaik di jepang.

.

Kelas belum dimulai, bel masuk belum berbunyi tapi Naruto sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Memainkan pensilnya, menggambar abstrak di buku tulisnya. Selesai belajar nanti ia berniat mengirim pesan pada kedua orang tua bangsawannya dan kedua kakaknya. perihal kedatangan Iruka yang akan menjenguknya nanti sore. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Tiga anak perempuan berkumpul. Menggunjing si gadis pirang dengan sesekali terkekeh mirip hantu perempuan di hutan terlarang.

Bukan Naruto tak punya teman, sebagai perempuan keluarga terpandang ia sangatlah sopan, supel dan menyenangkan temannya sangat banyak. Tapi tetap saja akan ada yang tak suka padanya seperti cerita-cerita sinetron di televisi tetangga. Naruto dianggap terlalu menarik perhatian dengan segala kelebihan fisiknya yang menawan.

Dan lagi, ini sekolah khusus perempuan, hal seperti ini sangatlah wajar terjadi dikala ada sesosok bintang paling bersinar diatas bintang-bintang yang lain. Naruto yang cantik bak boneka selalu menarik perhatian para guru laki-laki yang mengajar disana.

"Aku kesal padanya."

"Aku juga sama, sifatnya seperti dibuat-buat. Membuatku mual"

"Lihat saja Uchiha-sensei yang dingin sampai terjerat topeng busuknya itu."

Komentar-komentar pedas saling silang diantara ketiga siswi perempuan yang kontra dengan keberadaannya. Menatap Naruto penuh kebencian, salah seorang diantara mereka yang sudah lama memikirkan sesuatu yang kejam untuk dilakukan pada Naruto kembali buka suara.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri dia pelajaran?"

"Aku setuju. Apa bagusnya dia itu sampai semua orang suka tiap bersamanya"

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu tersenyum sinis, lalu menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan nada jahat, sama persis seperti pemeran-pemeran antagonis yang pernah diciptakan para sutradara di seantero dunia.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, hihihihi"

Tawa ala setan itu terdengar lagi, Naruto hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya heran.

'Mungkin mereka sedang bercerita sesuatu yang menyenangkan.' Pikir Naruto polos sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

_**Saat jam makan siang**_

Dikelilingi teman-teman yang juga ramah padanya, Naruto menikmati makan siangnya sambil mendengarkan cerita mereka, tertawa pelan saat mendengarkan cerita lucu teman-temannya. Siang ini Naruto semakin ceria karena berarti tak lama lagi ia bisa segera bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Kita kembali pada tiga anak perempuan yang tidak suka pada Naruto tadi. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk terjauh dari gerombolan Naruto. Si gadis dengan rambut sebahu tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Ia sudah menemukan cara untuk mengerjai si pirang seusai kegiatan sekolah berakhir.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Hihihi, aku meminta bantuan para siswa yang naksir padanya dari sekolah sebelah untuk rencana itu"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Akan kubuat dia malu untuk sekedar menghembuskan nafas agar ia segera enyah dari sini."

Kedua temannya saling pandang dan menggedikkan bahu, sedikit khawatir jika mereka terseret masalah serius nantinya hanya demi memberi si pirang pelajaran meski Naruto sendiri tak sekalipun membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Sementara disudut lain, sepasang mata tajam beriris hitam pekat mengawasi gerak gerik Naruto dibalik kacamatanya, mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya lagi-lagi mengabadikan setiap gerakan si gadis sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam dingin demi membasahi kerongkongannya yang selalu kering setiap melihat gadis kecil itu berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Jam belajar sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto yang sedang terburu-buru pergi ke klub ektrakulikuler untuk meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti acara hari sore itu dihadang ketiga anak perempuan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Naru-chan, bisa ikut kami sebentar?" kata gadis berambut panjang, sok ramah

"Eh? Maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru. Lain kali saja tidak apa kan?" balas Naruto ramah sambil tertawa manis. Ia benar-benar terburu-buru untuk bertemu keluarganya di ruang tamu asrama.

"Sebentar saja kok, ya? Boleh kan Naru-chan?" gadis berambut pendek memaksa.

"Urm, baiklah. Benar sebentar saja ya?" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengikuti mereka bertiga.

"Tentu, karena kami sangat butuh bantuanmu Naru-chan…." Jawab si gadis berkuncir kuda sambil lalu dan mengamit lengan kanan Naruto erat.

"…..untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu jera…" lanjut si gadis berambut pirang dengan suara selirih desiran angin dibelakangnya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

_**Ruang Tamu Asrama Putri, 05:30 PM**_

"Nee-chan belum muncul juga ya? Padahal ini sudah jam 5 lewat."

Sang adik terus saja mengeluh karena kakak yang sangat dirindukannya tak kunjung muncul. Iruka hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang pucuk kepala putra kecilnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, nee-chan mungkin sedang sibuk"

"Hump."

Iruka tertawa pelan, ia tahu putranya merindukan Naruto sama seperti dirinya. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu muka karena mereka kini tinggal di negara berbeda dan Naruto sendiri tetap tinggal di jepang.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala sekolah Konoha yang terkenal karena ke-awetmuda-annya itu datang.

"Bocah itu belum datang juga?"

Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Belum Tsunade-sama" jawab Iruka

"Huh, kemana perginya anak itu?" sungutnya kesal.

"Kalian tidak apa menunggu sedikit lebih lama bukan? Aku sudah menyuruh Uchiha-sensei untuk mencarinya."

"Uchiha-sensei?" beo Iruka

"Ya, Uchiha-sensei. Karena dia selalu tahu kemanapun bocah itu pergi setiap aku mencarinya. Jadi aku langsung menyuruhnya mencari Naruto begitu aku tahu dia tak juga muncul disini padahal ini sudah lewat jam belajar." Cerocos Tsunade panjang lebar.

'Naruto, kau dimana nak?'

.

Diwaktu yang sama, Naruto yang sedang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya digiring menuju bahaya hanya bisa menanyakan hal yang sama kepada ketiga orang teman sekelasnya yang terus berjalan lurus ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah.

"Maaf teman-teman, apa kita belum sampai?"

"Oh, sabarlah sebentar Naru-chan. Kita hampir sampai."

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah melewati gerbang belakang sekolah yang sudah terlebih dahulu dibobol paksa oleh tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab, mereka sampai disebuah bangunan kosong yang jauh letaknya dari sekolah.

"Err, benar disini tempatnya teman-teman?"

Naruto ragu, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Iya, benar. Teman kami ada didalam. Di benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Naru-chan"

Si rambut pendek semakin memaksa kaki si pirang untuk melangkah.

Naruto benar-benar ingin berlari dari sana sekarang juga. Sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi keras di kepalanya.  
Saat tiga gadis itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto sadar akan niat buruk mereka padanya. Mereka langsung menahan paksa tangan Naruto dan menutup bibir Naruto dengan tangan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, tujuh laki-laki seusianya datang mendekat. Seringai tak wajar untuk anak-anak seusia mereka terpampang jelas diwajah. Naruto semakin ketakutan.

Sedangkan sensei bermarga Uchiha itu berlari cepat dengan kecemasan diluar biasa. Meruntuki kelengahannya mengawasi pujaan hatinya yang kini dalam bahaya.

"Naru….."

Berharap dalam hatinya semoga dirinya tak terlambat.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Tangan dan kaki Naruto diikat dengan tali-tali besar diatas tempat tidur lusuh di salah satu ruangan kosong yang kotor tak terawat. Tubuhnya meronta bak buaya terikat di udara. Bibir kecilnya tertutup lakban. Sekarang ia menyesal menjadi manusia naïf dengan pikiran positifnya.

Disekitarnya, para siswa itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kelaparan khas pemangsa. Tiga gadis yang tadi mengajaknya kemari hanya tertawa jahat kearahnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa."

Ujar gadis berambut pendek sambil mengeluarkan sebuag handy cam mini dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Kalian juga harus merekamnya. Ingat?"

Jelasnya dengan senyum senang.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Dan kalian…"

Menggandeng tangan kedua temannya pergi, gadis berambut pendek itu tertawa-tawa.  
"…..Selamat bersenang-senang. Besok, jangan lupa untuk menyerahkan handy cam nya padaku ya."

.

Sepeninggal tiga gadis itu, para siswa dengan emosi dan hasrat labilnya segera mendekati mangsanya. Berdebat sedikit tentang siapa yang berhak terlebih dulu mencicipi hidangan manis di hadapan mereka.  
ketakutan Naruto kian menjadi-jadi. Saat beberapa tangan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Matanya terpejam, segala macam rontaan telah ia lakukan. Berteriak ia tak bisa karena mulutnya tertutup lakban. Hanya satu hal yang kini bisa dilakukannya. Berharap ada orang datang menolongnya.  
Sebuah tangan merenggut kalungnya paksa, terlepas begitu saja dari lehernya jatuh memantul di lantai kusam.

.

"_Dengarkan aku, Naru. Jangan sekalipun melepas anting-anting dan kalung ini dalam keadaan apapun, mengerti? Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku. Aku akan segera datang" _

_._

'Nii-sama, kau akan datang menolongku kan?'

Suara-suara gaduh terdengar jelas memantul-mantul di dinding bangunan kosong itu, dan lengkingan kesakitan mengalun pilu setelahnya.

.

To be continue…..

.

.

Author Curcol Curcol Room~

Salam kenal saya Maulidia Raa, ini fanfic pertama yang saya berani-beranikan publish. Hahaha  
Idenya datang waktu saya pertama dengar lagunya Maroon 5 – Animals itu dan waktu liat video clip nya yang aduhai bikin mata saya segar *digeplak bakiak emak

Maaf karena ada adegan-adegan pasarannya, tapi itu murni muncul tiap saya putar lagunya. Saya nulis fanfic ini awal oktober 2014. Ditulis tangan di binder kesayangan unyapuu yang sudah bulukan. Baru diketik sekarang sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu mumpung saudara atau emak saya lagi g nonton saya tiap ndedepin komputer. Takut cuy, entar kelainan saya ini ketauan. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih *tawa miris, yang lagi ngetrend di pesbuk

Saya bikin fanartnya juga di deviantart, bikin doujinnya cerita ini juga tapi masih ada di jalan raya.

.

Segitu aja, hehehe

Yang g keberatan, silahkan beri cerita ini review.

Untuk yang bersedia membaca, terimakasih ~


	2. and I will be the One Chapter 2

"Uchiha-sensei?" beo Iruka

"Ya, Uchiha-sensei. Karena dia selalu tahu kemanapun bocah itu pergi setiap aku mencarinya. Jadi aku langsung menyuruhnya mencari Naruto begitu aku tahu dia tak juga muncul disini padahal ini sudah lewat jam belajar." Cerocos Tsunade panjang lebar.

'Naruto, kau dimana nak?' batin pria itu resah.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak memikirkan putri titipan mantan majikannya yang kini tak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang anda maksud tadi adalah Uchiha putra dari Uchiha Fugaku-sama? "

"Iya, memang benar." Jawab Tsunade sedikit heran

"Itachi-sama atau Sasuke-sama?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi Sasuke-sama benar-benar mengajar disini?"

Iruka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu jika mantan majikannya bekerja di sekolah tempat putrinya menimba ilmu. Jujur ia terkejut saat Tsunade menyebut nama Uchiha tadi.

"Ya, dia memang salah satu pengajar disini. Meski aku agak heran kenapa putra bangsawan sepertinya memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengajar di sekolah putri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau mengenalnya, Iruka?"

"Begitulah.. Mereka mantan majikan saya sebelum saya bekerja di tempat Jiraiya-sama."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

"Saya bersyukur jika Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang anda mintai bantuan. Saya yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama."

"Baguslah jika begitu adanya. Dia juga bilang padaku tadi akan segera menghubungiku jika Naruto sudah ditemukan. Lalu bagaimana jika kalian menunggu ditempatku saja selagi Uchiha-sensei itu menjemput putrimu? Kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang bocah itu padamu, Iruka."

"Baik."

Dalam hati Iruka merasa lega. Jika itu adalah Sasuke, maka Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Karena Sasuke sungguh-sungguh bisa menemukan Naruto, dimanapun ia berada. Seperti dulu saat ia masih bekerja pada keluarga bangsawan itu. Ia tahu laki-laki itu akan melindungi Naruto sekuat tenaga.

_**Gedung kosong di area Konoha..**_

Sasuke berdiri didepan bangunan kosong yang masih berdiri kokoh itu. Ia sampai beberapa detik yang lalu bersamaan dengan masuknya rombongan yang menawan pujaan hatinya kedalam. Alis matanya mengernyit dalam seolah saling berpautan, matanya tampak memerah karena menahan amarah mendengarkan suara-suara berisik ditelinganya.

"Jugo, bawa beberapa orang ke gedung kosong di daerah sekolah putri sekarang! Bawakan juga beberapa buah rantai panjang. Bawa sebanyak yang kau bisa!" Perintahnya mutlak pada seseorang diseberang, kemudian menyelinap masuk mengikuti rombongan. Menyembunyikan kehadirannya di balik tiang besar penyangga bangunan agar tak ketahuan.

"OH!..." memandang tajam kearah gerombolan manusia-manusia labil, membuatnya ingin segera membumi hanguskan mereka detik itu juga. Tapi ditahannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan memberi anak-anak nakal itu pelajaran berharga yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan sepanjang hidup.

"…..Jangan lupa kameraku. Dan bawa handycam sekaligus tripod….."

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**And I will be the One  
**__(chapter 2)_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Pedophile, Psycology, Lollicon, Sister Complex, Incest(?)

Rate : T (saya g bisa ganti ke M g bisa bikin lemonan meski pengen XD)

**Warning: Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

Uzumaki Naruto - 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 28 Tahun

.

Ngetiknya yang ini berhari-hari nunggu waktu g ada orang disekitar saya, jadi g tau tanggal berapanya *ngakak

..

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

**.**

**Flashback on**

**.**

_(14 tahun yang lalu, saat si cantik baru berusia 3 hari__…)_

_**Rumah Utama, 04:51 PM**_

Pasangan suami istri dari keluarga bangsawan itu turun dari dalam mobil. Dalam gendongan sang istri, tertidur pulas bayi kecil berusia 3 hari berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rambutnya pirang, lengkap dengan wajah gembul khas bayi serta pipi merona dan bibir mungil merah muda. Tak perlu saya ceritakan lagi tentang kejadian dimana dan bagaimana sepasang suami istri ini memperoleh bayi dalam dekapan mereka ini, juga tentang apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua kandung sang bayi, karena ceritanya saya yakin sudah sangat umum dan banyak ditemui di fanfic-fanfic favorit yang pernah saya baca. Yang jelas sedikit banyak mirip seperti itulah, hahaha.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang terikat menyusul mereka dengan menenteng sebuah tas bayi berwarna jingga di tangan kirinya. Berjalan santai sambil mengetik sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel pintar dengan tangan kanannya.

…..

To : Baka Otouto

Subject : Cepat pulang

Si kecil sudah sampai, di rumah Utama.

…..

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan singkat yang berhasil author intip dari ponsel sang kakak tertua di sela-sela pepohonan rindang tinggi menjulang di halaman depan rumah sang bangsawan pakai teropong bintang. Sementara ketiga orang dan satu bayi pirang, memasuki rumah besar mewah bak istana kepresidenan dibawah sana. Tidak lucu kan lawakan author? Oke. Saya tidak bisa melucu. Let's go back to the story.

Sesampainya di ruang utama, mereka sama-sama mendudukkan diri di atas empuknya sofa. Sedangkan Itachi, sang kakak tertua segera pergi ke kamar adik laki-lakinya untuk meletakkan tas bayi yang tadi dibawanya. Untuk sementara, si adik barunya akan menempati kamar tidur Sasuke, karena kamar yang rencananya akan ditempati bayi kecil bernama Naruto tengah dalam perbaikan.

Sebenarnya kurang tepat jika disebut perbaikan karena kamar itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun, mungkin lebih tepat disebut perombakan karena sang ibu yang sudah lama menginginkan anak perempuan itu ingin menghias kamar sang bayi dengan nuansa cerah, secerah rambut pirang si bayi yang ditimang-timangnya.

Mengenai alasan mengapa harus kamar Sasuke yang akan ditempati Naruto padahal di rumah besar itu terdapat banyak kamar adalah karena kamar Sasuke jauh lebih nyaman dari kamar-kamar kosong yang ada. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak sedikitpun keberatan kamarnya ditempati karena ia tak tinggal di rumah utama.

Di ruang utama, ibu dua orang pemuda tampan itu mengusap lembut wajah imut bayi bersurai pirang dengan tangannya, Mikoto tersenyum. Hari ini, hari bahagia untuknya. Mendapatkan anak perempuan seperti yang diidam-idamkannya.

"Selamat datang sayang, mulai hari ini kamu jadi bagian dari keluarga kami"

Ucapnya lembut, seperti ibu-ibu kalem pada umumnya.

.

_**Sementara itu di sebuah sekolah swasta..**_

Sasuke berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah utama. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan si kecil yang membuatnya terpikat saat pertama kali Itachi menunjukkan foto bayi itu padanya. Kegiatan ektrakulikuler selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke semakin memantapkan langkahnya menuju halte bus.

Ia sudah 14 tahun, duduk di kelas 1 SMA swasta di Konoha. Berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah tampan, kaya dan mempesona. Pacar? Sasuke tidak punya. Serius? Tidak percaya kan? Tidak masalah. Soalnya selama bermain di fanfic saya yang ini, Sasuke memang tidak saya buatkan pacar. Kan saya pinginnya dia nanti jadi satu-satunya laki-laki buat Naru dan sebaliknya. *ga usah curcol woy

Katakanlah ia memang terlambat jatuh cinta. Belum punya rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis sampai ia melihat foto bayi perempuan super imut dari kakaknya kemarin. Tidak normal? Jelas. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menahannya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada si bayi kecil yang kecantikannya sudah tampak itu, sebab cinta menjadikan segalanya benar sekalipun itu jelas sebuah kesalahan. Dan hakim agung sekalipun tak berhak mengadilinya atas perasaan tak wajar pemuda ini pada si bayi. *maksud saya selama dia g ngapa-ngapain si bayi, hahaha. Sekedar perasaan saja g papa toh?*

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sejak masuk SMA, beralasan ingin mandiri dan sang ayah mengabulkannya. Meski sang ibu sangat keberatan berjauhan dari putra bungsunya. Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan tinggal sendiri di apartement pusat kota.

Meski dirinya sangat tampan dan populer, jadi pujaan banyak wanita, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk bermain dengan salah satu diantaranya. Walau belum benar-benar mengenal cinta, baginya masalah perasaan adalah hal yang kelak akan dijalaninya dengan serius dan tidak sembarangan apalagi tergesa-gesa atau hanya untuk main-main saja. Seperti kata-kata sang ibu yang selalu didengungkan dikepalanya sejak dahulu kala, tepatnya saat Sasuke berusia lima.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang berharga, terjadi sekali seumur hidup saja seperti kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke mengagungkan perkataan ibunya, dia jadi anak yang baik karenanya~

30 menit kemudian, remaja laki-laki itu sampai di pemberhentian bus terakhir di sudut kota. Berjalan lima menit dari jalan raya dan sampailah dirinya di depan gerbang besi tinggi berwarna merah darah, pintu menuju rumah utama. Didepannya tampak bangunan bergaya eropa berdiri megah. Menolak dijemput dengan mobil, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kaki menempuh jarak 500 meter untuk sampai di halaman rumah.

_._

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

"Dia sangat manis bukan? Kaa-san langsung menyukainya sejak pertama berjumpa"

Celoteh ibu dua anak itu senang, sambil menoel-noel pipi gembul sang bayi yang kini berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Kaa-sama benar" membenarkan ucapan ibunya, Sasuke tersenyum ringan.

"Dia memang sangat manis…" imbuhnya.

"Syukurlah ternyata kau juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Awalnya Kaa-san takut kalau-kalau kau tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Kaa-san cemas kau tidak mau melepas gelar 'Bungsu'."

Ibunya menggoda, Sasuke hanya kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai Otouto?" Itachi yang muncul dari belakang menyapa.

"Hn." Balas sang adik singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Hahaha, apa-apaan jawabanmu itu." Itachi ikut bergabung dengan keluarga lengkapnya.

"Nah, karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini. Aku akan mengumumkan ini secara resmi. Naruto akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, tak peduli walau tak ada ikatan darah. Dan kalian sebagai kakak-kakaknya, tugas kalian adalah melindunginya." Sang Kepala keluarga angkat bicara.

"Baik, Tou-sama" jawab Itachi saja, sedangkan Sasuke tengah asyik memperhatikan adik barunya yang sudah bangun. Memainkan rambut pirang yang jauh berbeda dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya.  
Warna mata si kecil juga berbeda dengan iris hitam kelam miliknya. Warna matanya biru indah, sangat serasi dengan rambutnya yang pirang keemasan. Sempurna seperti matahari di langit siang.

Ditengah perbincangan panjang dan ringan diantara keluarga yang jarang berkumpul itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke yang tadinya asyik sendiri dengan adik kecilnya buka suara.

"Kelak, saat Naruto tumbuh dewasa… Aku akan menikah dengannya. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya" Tegasnya entah kepada siapa sambil berlalu membawa si bayi menjauh dari anggota keluarga lainnya menuju kamarnya.

"Eeeehhh?!"

Meninggalkan ketiganya yang saya yakin sangat shock dengan penyataan sang remaja ababil.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Sejak kedatangan Naruto, kediaman bangsawan Uchiha jadi ramai dengan suara tangisan bayi. Sasuke juga jadi lebih rajin pulang ke rumah utama, tentunya untuk menemui Naruto. Jika suatu waktu ia tak bisa pulang ke rumah utama, ia akan meminta bantuan Iruka, kepala pelayan yang juga bertugas untuk menjaga Naruto kecil, untuk memberikan kabar padanya tentang perkembangan adik kecilnya itu. Termasuk menyuruh pria dewasa itu untuk mengumpulkan potret si bayi pirang. Iruka yang awalnya heran menanggapi sikap aneh sang tuan muda dengan biasa. 'Mungkin Sasuke-sama terlalu senang punya adik' pikirnya.

Orang tua dan kakaknya yang sempat shock atas pernyataan mengejutkan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi dengan serius dan menganggap Sasuke hanya bercanda saja. *ah, lupakan. Saya tidak yakin dia bisa bercanda. Hahaha  
Walau sedikit sangsi karena perhatian Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto, mereka tak ambil pusing dan hanya mengawasi saja.

Dengan sifat kelewatannya itu, ia malah lebih cocok jadi orangtua bagi si pirang dari pada menjadi kakaknya. Namun kedua orang tuanya lebih berpikir positif tentang Sasuke yang ternyata sangat menyayangi putri angkat mereka.  
Meski tidak sama halnya dengan Itachi yang merasakan kejanggalan di tiap perhatian adik laki-lakinya terhadap adik perempuan kecilnya itu.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Saat usia Naruto menginjak tahun ke 2, Sasuke sedikit mengurangi jatah waktu kepulangannya ke rumah utama. Yang berarti bahwa waktu untuknya bisa bersama Naruto kecil jadi berkurang. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke benar-benar serius mengikuti persiapan ujian masuk universitas.  
pikirnya saat itu, ia ingin lebih serius belajar. Mengumpulkan ilmu sebanyak mungkin untuk bekalnya mandiri. Lalu bekerja dengan gigih agar ia bisa membawa Naruto ke dalam dunianya. Sekalipun tidak bisa sering bertemu, ia masih bisa mengumpulkan banyak informasi dan foto perkembangan Naruto dari Iruka, kepala pelayan yang diberi tanggung jawab langsung oleh ayahnya untuk menjaga putrinya.

Suatu hari, saat Sasuke sedang senggang. Ia pulang ke rumah utama dengan membawa banyak boneka untuk adiknya tercinta. Begitu menginjakkan kaki disana, ternyata ayah dan juga ibunya sedang berada di luar kota dan hanya ada Itachi yang tetap tinggal, ia baru pulang dari kantor.

"Yo, otouto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa sang kakak begitu menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memangku Naruto di taman bunga kesayangan ibu mereka di halaman belakang.

"Hn, begitulah" singkat, padat, tidak jelas seperti biasa.

"Hei. Lagi-lagi jawabanmu ambigu." Protes sang kakak yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak juga'"

"Hmm baiklah, kemarikan Naru-chan. Aku juga mau memangkunya. Rasanya rindu sekali tak melihatnya sebentar saja"

"Tidak!" total Sasuke tanpa alasan.

"Nii-tama~" tangan mungil itu mencoba menggapai Itachi.

"Naru-chan bukan hanya milikmu, baka-otouto. Dan lagi, kakaknya bukan hanya kau seorang. Lihat, dia menyapaku" Dan Itachi lalu menggendong Naruto, merebutnya paksa dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Kembalikan! Naru bukan boneka!" Sasuke sampai bangun dari duduknya demi membawa si kecil kepangkuannya.

"Lihat Naru-chan, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengijinkanku bermain denganmu." Curhat Itachi pada sang balita. Tak dipedulikannya Sasuke yang sudah menekuk wajahnya kelihatan senang saat Itachi mengangkat tubuh kecil itu tinggi di udara dengan kedua tangannya. Namun interaksi kecil itu terhenti saat Itachi melihat ada benda asing di telinga Naruto.

"Apa-apaan anting-anting ini?!" Itachi langsung mengecek bagian telinga Naruto yang telah terpasang anting berbentuk bunga mawar berukuran sangat kecil berwarna merah darah dikedua sisinya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, baka otouto?"

Sasuke langsung mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Itachi. "Bukan urusanmu, aniki."

"Tapi kau sudah melukai telinganya" murka Itachi.

"Aku tidak melukainya, aku hanya memakaikan anting ini di telinganya. Dan perlu kau tahu, Naru sama sekali tak merasakan sakit karenanya. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Kaa-sama untuk ini."

Sasuke pergi, dengan kekesalan berlipat. Sedangkan Itachi hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergian kedua adiknya yang terlihat masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sifatmu pada Naru-chan semakin aneh saja, Sasuke…"

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Usia Naruto semakin bertambah setiap tahunnya. Di usianya yang ke 6, Naruto sudah mulai menjalani pelatihan-pelatihan dasar ala kebangsawanan Uchiha. mulai tata cara makan dan tata cara bersikap anggun layaknya bangsawan sejati. Serta sederet tata cara yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu disini. Mungkin terlalu dini bagi anak seusianya. Tapi itulah kewajiban yang harus Naruto kerjakan sebagai putri dari bangsawan Uchiha. Dan Mikoto mempersiapkan dengan baik putri satu-satunya yang kelak akan jadi seorang pengantin dari pemuda yang pantas menyandingnya.

Berbagai macam les, Naruto lakukan. Mengikuti ketertinggalannya yang tak bisa menikmati kehidupan sekolah di usia kecilnya. Untuk alasan keamanan, Naruto menjalani homeschooling. Naruto kesepian, bukan hanya harena kini ia disibukkan dengan kewajibannya. Ia kesepian karena kehadiran anggota keluarganya semakin langka di rumah. Papa dan mamanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negri untuk urusan bisnis, Itachi juga semakin sibuk di kantor, tuntutan pekerjaan menenggelamkannya. Sedangkan kakak termudanya, Sasuke yang paling rajin menemaninya, harus menyeriusi kuliah tingkat akhirnya dan memangkas waktu bermain mereka menjadi 2 kali seminggu.

Untuk menghibur nona muda mereka yang selalu sendirian, Iruka beserta para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah bangsawan itu, menjadi teman bermainnya. Menemaninya bermain di sela-sela waktu luang mereka.  
Naruto senang, walau keluarganya tidak disisinya ia tidak sendirian.  
Iruka, yang lebih lama berada disekitar sang nona muda, sudah menganggap gadis kecil majikannya itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

Minggu pagi, meski agak mendung di luar sana tidak menyurutkan kecerahan di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Cuti sehari dalam sebulan, yang di hadiahkan tuan muda Sasuke kepada para pelayannya agar Naruto bisa bermain seharian bersama mereka tidak disia-siakan. Kali ini mereka bermain petak umpet. Lokasi persembunyian tidak dibatasi, jadi mereka yang tidak menjadi 'Penjaga' bisa bersembunyi dimanapun.

Permainan berlangsung menyenangkan, sampai keributan luar biasa terjadi karena Naruto menghilang di tengah permainan. Para pelayan, termasuk Iruka kalang kabut mencari sang nona muda. Naruto tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Sampai petang tiba dan Sasuke datang tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia tampak tergesa-gesa seakan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Para pelayan ketakutan melihat wajah cemas tidak biasa di wajah tampan tuan termuda mereka. Takut karena telah lalai dalam menjaga Naruto dan juga takut dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka.

Sasuke segera pergi kearah paling ujung dari rumah besarnya, mengikuti suara tangis yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Beberapa pelayan mengikutinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu mendengar suara tangis yang semakin jelas dari arah bangunan dekat menara. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke segera membuka pintu. Mendapati adiknya menangis sesenggukan, ia langsung memelukknya erat. Sambil sesekali membisikkan kalimat 'Tidak apa-apa, aku disini. Kau baik-baik saja' hingga Naruto tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Para pelayan saling pandang, antara bersyukur karena nona muda mereka yang sudah ditemukan dan bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak marah ataupun memecat mereka karena kelalaian itu. Di lain sisi mereka merasa sangat takjub pada Sasuke yang langsung tahu keberadaan Naruto begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumah megah itu padahal mereka sudah mencari Naruto setengah mati ke segala penjuru bangunan. Seakan-akan tuan muda mereka itu memiliki mata dimana-mana.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika sang nona muda yang sangat takut pada hantu itu memilih untuk bersembunyi di bangunan dekat menara yang terkesan angker. karena itulah mereka melewatkan untuk mencari di sekitar bangunan dekat menara.

Tak lama setelah Naruto terbangun, ia bercerita tentang bagaimana dirinya sampai di tempat itu. Gadis kecil itu melihat seekor rubah berbulu jingga kemerahan melintasinya saat mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, mengejar hewan lucu itu hingga tidak sadar bahwa dirinya berada didalam salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung.

Tampak jinak, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekati makluk itu. Mengelus bulu-bulu halusnya dan lalu memangkunya. Asyik bermain bersama si rubah membuat Naruto lupa waktu dan tidak lagi mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang dalam rangka mencari tempat bersembunyi. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur lelap disana. Terbangun saat senja, Naruto panik karena ruangan itu telah gelap gulita, dan rubah yang tadi menemaninya sudah tidak lagi ada.

Ketakutan akan hantunya kembali, Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu yang tertutup oleh angin saat ia masuk tadi dengan tangan kecilnya. Putus asa karena tidak juga ada yang datang membukakannya pintu, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia takut gelap. Sangat takut hantu. Dengan menyesal telah bertindak ceroboh, Naruto memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Dan Sasuke datang setengah jam setelahnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Osaka untuk menemukan bahan penelitiannya dalam menuntaskan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa, langsung banting stir dan berbelok arah kembali ke konoha karena mendengar suara tangis adik yang sangat dicintainya. Melupakan keselamatannya sendiri dengan mengendarai mobilnya secepat jet menuju angkasa.

Di lain waktu, saat Naruto kembali menghilang karena ngambek pada salah satu guru nya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bisa menemukannya. Membuat Iruka lega dan bergantung pada Sasuke. Tuan mudanya itu, selalu bisa menemukan Naruto dimanapun nona mudanya bersembunyi. Pernah Iruka bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang ini, tapi hanya dijawab dengan senyum tipis misterius dari bibir tuan mudanya

Alasan sebenarnya Sasuke bisa menemukan dimanapun Naruto berasa adalah karena alat penyadap dan alat pelacak yang dengan sengaja ia pasang tepat di kedua anting-anting mawar di telinga adik kecilnya, Naruto.  
belum ada yang tahu tentang ini, tidak orang tuanya, tidak juga Itachi ataupun Iruka. Dan belum ada yang sadar bahwa Sasuke amat sangat 'gila' terhadap adiknya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Naruto bertambah usia lagi setahun, tapi di usianya yang ketujuh ia harus bersedih. Karena Iruka, kepala rumah tangga sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengannya selagi keluarganya tidak ada di rumah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya untuk menikah.  
Sebenarnya Iruka tidak tega meninggalkan nona muda kecilnya, tapi ia punya kehidupan sendiri yang juga sama-sama harus dijalani.

Tidak tega melihat nona mudanya bersedih, Iruka meminta ijin pada tuan besar keluarga itu untuk membiarkan Naruto bersama dengannya selama sebulan penuh.  
meski mengerti bahwa keluarga sang majikan tidak akan memberikan ijin untuk niatnya ini, Iruka tetap nekat. Akhirnya idenya ditentang keras oleh seluruh anggota keluarga majikannya.

Iruka tidak kecewa, walaupun semakin tidak tega melihat Naruto bersedih atas kepergiannya. Iruka tidak sekalipun menyalahkan keputusan sang bangsawan. Dan keluarga itu malah berbaik hati dengan mengijinkannya untuk tetap bisa menemui Naruto dan sebaliknya.  
Naruto diijinkan berkunjung ke kediamannya selama 2 jam penuh setiap bulan ditemani Sasuke.

Dengan tidak adanya Iruka, Sasuke berkunjung lebih intens demi menemui adik kecilnya. Menemaninya saat bermain atau belajar, sesekali mengajaknya bermain keluar rumah. Kemanapun Naruto ingin pergi Sasuke akan membawanya kesana. Dengan sifat penurut yang dimiliki adiknya yang polos, Sasuke memanfaatkan itu untuk mengajak Naruto menghabiskan malam menemaninya tidur di kamarnya tiap ada kesempatan. Meski hanya tidur biasa. Berdampingan, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain atau saling memeluk berbagi hangat tubuh, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya selain itu kecuali kecupan-kecupan ringan yang sering didaratkannya di bibir mungil sang adik. *ralat, bukan tidak tapi belum*  
Sebagai saudara tak sedarah, mereka lebih lengket dari kartu pos dan perangko.

.

Setahun kemudian, Itachi yang saat itu berusia 27 tahun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihannya, memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari rumah induk dan tinggal berdua dengan istrinya di Kyoto. Malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Kyoto, Itachi berpesan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk lebih mengawasi Sasuke saat berada disekitar Naruto. Itachi merasakan ketidaknormalan adik laki-lakinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Walau tidak menjelaskan secara gamblang perihal ketidakwarasaan adiknya.

Ayah dan ibunya setuju, dan mempekerjakan Kakashi untuk itu. Sayangnya Sasuke yang sadar tengah dipantau jauh lebih licin dari pesuruh orang tuanya, dan Kakashi benar-benar tidak melihat keanehan apapun selain hubungan antara kakak dan adik yang akrab. Sehingga keabnormalannya tetap dalam posisi aman.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Naruto sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya ia sakit tanpa didampingi mikoto, Ibunya yang tengah berada diluar kota menemani Fugaku, ayah bangsawan Naruto. Mereka baru bisa kembali keesokan harinya. Para pelayan yang mengurusnya sangat panik mengetahui nona muda yang sudah berusia 11 tahun mereka demam. Tapi kepanikan mereka teratasi saat Sasuke datang dengan membawa beberapa obat dari apotik.

Penyebab sakit si pirang adalah Sasuke sendiri. Sehari sebelumnya, sang kakak posesif itu mengajak Naruto bermain ke laut. Sialnya cuaca tiba-tiba buruk, terjadi hujan lebat disertai angin kencang. Mereka kehujanan, tidak membawa baju ganti satupun karena memang tidak ada persiapan. Sasuke sudah berusaha menghangatkan tubuh dingin adiknya di dalam mobil tapi tetap saja Naruto menggigil kedinginan. Yah, bagaimana tidak dingin, tubuh Sasuke juga sama-sama basah karena air hujan.

Karena akan sangat aneh jika Sasuke membawa adiknya ke hotel untuk berteduh sambil mengeringkan pakaian mengingat secara fisik mereka bagai siang dan malam yang sangat berbeda, dengan cepat Sasuke melajukan mobil menuju apartement tempatnya tinggal. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke menggendong gadis berumur 11 tahun itu ke dalam apartementnya. Naruto memejamkan mata, mungkin tak bisa menahan dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang lebih lama membuat gadis pirang itu akhirnya tertidur.

Mencoba membangunkan sang adik tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Hanya gumaman-gumaman lirih yang terdengar. Sebaris kalimat 'Dingin, Nii-sama' berulang-ulang terucap dari bibir yang mulai membiru. Segera, Sasuke melepas pakaian di badan Naruto sekaligus baju yang menempel di tubuhnya sendiri. Memutuskan untuk mandi bersama dalam guyuran air hangat, Sasuke kembali menggendong Naruto, menuju kamar mandi.

Mengabaikan hasrat gilanya, Sasuke memandikan Naruto yang masih juga tak membuka mata. Berendam bersama dalam satu bath up.  
30 menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar sang kakak. Tubuh Naruto terbaring diatas tempat tidur berbalut handuk dari pundak sampai paha diatas lutut, terbungkus sekaligus dengan tangan-tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memakai selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari baju di lemari pakaian untuk 10ias dipakai Naruto agar tubuhnya hangat.

Menemukan sweater lama rajutan sang mama yang sangat tebal untuk dipakaikan pada adiknya, Sasuke segera kembali ke kamar.  
Rambut pirang panjang basah terurai di atas tempat tidur, tubuh mulus telanjang berbalut handuk dan kaki jenjang yang menawan kini berada dalam area penglihatannya, hasratnya kembali. Fantasi-fantasi tak sopan merajai kepalanya.

Ibarat kucing tak menolak jika disodori ikan, Sasuke galau. Dia pria yang sehat, dan tak ada pria yang tahan jika ada pemandangan seperti ini dihadapannya *pengecualian bagi cowok setia pacar tahan godaan berat, pengecualian lainnya jika cowok tersebut humu tulen yang anti wanita, hahaha*  
Sasuke tergoda, untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada adiknya. Perlahan, ia menaiki ranjang. Memposisikan diri tepat diatas tubuh Naruto. Dikecupnya bibir mungil yang mulai kembali pada warna merah muda.

Sasuke ingin menjamah bibirnya lebih, menjamah lehernya, menjamah sekujur tubuh gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu…  
….tanpa sisa….

.

To be continue…..

.

Catatan gaje :

Jingga : warna orange *awalnya saya ketik oranye, tapi dikritik ikhsan "orange tuh buah orange, jingga tu warna orange" katanya. Karena diprotes anak kecil saya jadi malu dan saya ketik jingga menggantikan orange. Oh shit g penting amat penjelasan saya wkwkw*

.

.

Author Curcol Curcol Room~

Ehehehe, akhirnya 11ias update chapter 2 meskipun lama. Maklum Cuma 11ias ngetik 11 jari dan g ada laptop nganggur untuk 11ias ngetik di kamar tanpa harus merasa was-was hobi kelainannya ketauan. Haha, mau bagaimana lagi. Walau gender Naru sudah diganti pun, di tempat saya masih sangat aneh membuat cerita beginian karena mereka taunya Naru itu laki-laki. Soalnya pernah ketauan pas lagi gambar mereka yang beda gender dan ditanya kenapa salah satunya malah dijadikan perempuan.  
Pernah ketauan juga pas gambar mereka versi sejenis yang diikutkan ke event dan jadi berabe sampe sekarang. Saya g sampai hati mau bilang yang aneh-aneh. G tega yang mu nistain adik2 saya yang semuanya normal dan pecinta Naruto.

Di chapter 2 ini, saya nyoba lebih njelasin apa yang ada di chapter 1 dengan lebih detail. Maaf kalo tetep g jelas dan g dapet feel nya. Chapter ini mbahas masa lalu, tapi flashbacknya masi lanjut di chapter selanjutnya karena ini sudah sangat kepanjangan.

Saya banyak omong sekali ya, haha maaf *ditabokin Sha

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia review. Berarti banget buat nambah semangat saya nyalin fanfic ini dari dalam binder ke Ms word. Andai 11ias copy paste enak saya g usah susah ngetik hahahaha, sumpah males banget karena ngetiknya g jago XD

,

_**Pojok Review**_

**zadita uchiha** : iya, hahaha. Maaf karakternya super OOC. Naru suka sama Suke, tapi sebagai kakaknya saja. Dia kan super lemot soal perasaan *tawanista

**Aiko Michishige** : iya, bangsawannya Uchiha. Kakak termudanya Sasuke. Pengennya dimisteriusin tapi saya ga bisa bikin cerita dengan alur serba misteri atau karakter misterius *tawamalu

**luvizhayate** : iya, berhasil. Meski Naru sendiri akhirnya ga selamat *tawaambigu

**intanpandini85** : sayangnya disini Sasuke g jauh beda sama karakter2 Sasuke di fanfic2 yang pernah ada di fandom SasufemNaru, meski ga bejad2 amat dan ga ada adegan culik2kan atau adegan kurung2annya, maaf mengecewakan. Saya suka karakter ganas seperti itu, hehe *tawamiris

**Cherry bloosom** : maaf sudah membuat cerita yang mengecewakan. Tapi Naru ga diperkosa ramai-ramai kok, saya juga ga rela kalau Naru disentuh Orang selain Sasu ;) *tawakecut

**SNlop** : iya, hehe. Dan tujuh orang tadi sudah babak belum sebelum itu terjadi *tawajahat

**Guest **: iya, ini sudah update kilat, sekilat siput berjalan, kekekeke *tawagaje

**SNS** : benar, bangsawannya Uchiha. Kan Sasuke Posesif, jadi ngejar Naru kemanapun *tawastress

**Kim Seo Ji** : ehehehe, terimakasih *tawagirang

**Harpaairiry **: sankyu, saya akan lebih berjuang *tawasenang

**efiastuti1** : heheh, maaf alurnya lompat2 saya bingung yang mu ngerangkainya supaya bisa dimengerti orang dan enak dibaca XD. Terimakasih sudah suka, wah? Naikin rate? Saya g yakin bisa bikin yang lemonan XD  
ceritanya cuma mau dibikin 3 chapter saja si mungkin tambah satu chapter lagi kalo ngetiknya kepanjangan *tawalugu

**AprilianyArdeta** : sempet kok, ehehe *tawakomplikasi

**kimjaejoong309** : yang terjadi, terjadilah. Heheheheheh. Salam kenal juga *tawasokmisterius

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Buat yang udah mampir atau tersesat disini dan g sengaja baca, terimakasih juga. Hehehe..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Salam Damai~

_**-Unyapuu-**_


	3. and I will be the One Chapter 3

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, juga yang sudah mampir kemari, hehehe

_**.**_

_**Pojok Review **_

**SasukeNaruto-chan : **oke, hehehe. Terimakasih sudah baca cerita ini dan review.

**zadita uchiha : **keluarganya tahu, Cuma Iruka saja yang g tahu. Naruto tahu kalo Suke jadi sensei di sekolahnya, dia kan email-an tiap hari sama Sasuke, tapi si Suke g pernah ngajar di kelasnya Naru. Pasti dibalas, kasian Suke kalo bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**intanpandini85 **: Naru belum di piiiiiip kok sama Sasu, hehehe.

**Snlop **: iya, tapi g waktu di apartement si Sasu, nanti dijelasin di cerita ini

**Evi **: si Sasu g mau ribet ngurus perusahaan, nanti dia jadi g 1ias leluasa nyetalk Naru. Kan sudah ada Itachi yang bantuin ayahnya. Iya, Naru tahu dong.

**SNS **: iya, hehe. Tapi Naru belum beneran diembat kok sama si Sasu mesum *kenagamparsasujuga  
terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut

**Kim Seo Ji **: iya, kakaknya Naru si Suke. G dong, Kyuu kan kakak yang baik, tapi disini Naru anak tunggal dari ortu kandungnya. Sasu mau ngelakuin apa yang selalu dilakuin sama kucing garong, wkwkwkw. Terimakasih

**Aiko Michisige **: iya, ini sudah lanjut

**Darkshadow **: iya, cerita lollicon. Hehe. Terimakasih. Saya nekat bikin sendiri karena kekurangan asupan lollicon. Hahaha

**Harpaairyry **: terimakasih, ini lanjutannya

**kimjaejoong309 **: iya, plesbeknya ini. Ketauan tapi g pas di apartement Sasu. Hihihi, saya juga. Malah dilabeli 'gila' sama saudara-saudara saya karena ini. Hahaha

**Hyull **: terimakasih

**AprilianyArdeta**: nanti dijelasin disini, iya demamnya karena si Suke

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**And I will be the One  
**__(chapter 3)_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Pedophile, Psycology, Lollicon, Sister Complex, Incest(?)

Rate : T+

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

Uzumaki Naruto - 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 28 Tahun

.

.

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

.

**Catatan gaje :**

**/" : percakapan dalam telepon**

' **: dalam pikiran**

" **: bicara langsung**

….**flashback lanjutan chapter sebelumnya**…

.

Ponselnya berdering, semakin lama semakin nyaring. Mau tak mau Sasuke meninggalkan gadis yang masih terlelap dibawahnya dan menghampiri meja. Oke, kesalahan fatal saat hasrat tengah bangkit dan sedang diposisi siap memangsa adalah membiarkan ponsel tetap menyala. Benar-benar mengganggu Sasuke yang baru saja mencicipi leher mulus adiknya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

**/**"Sepertinya sedang sibuk?"**/**

"Memang. Kau sangat menggangguku jika kau ingin tahu" ketus, seperti biasa.

**/**"Cih, nanti saja jika kau ingin marah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Kakashi datang ke rumah keluargamu dan tak mendapati Naruto disana. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Oh, sekedar saran. Se-asyik apapun kegiatanmu, sesekali cek ponselmu. Atau kau dalam masalah besar."**/**

Percakapan berakhir. Mendengus kasar Sasuke segera mengecek e-mail di ponselnya. Mata hitamnya langsung terfokus pada satu e-mail dari salah seorang pelayan di rumah utama.

….

From : Maid

Subject : penting

Kakashi-sama datang, beliau mencari Naru-sama.

….

.

.

Beruntung ia selalu mengingatkan pelayan kepercayaannya di rumah utama itu untuk segera menghubungi sahabatnya, Jugo jika ia tidak bisa membalas pesannya dalam 5 menit. Dengan begitu, Jugo akan segera menghubunginya seperti tadi.

Masih dengan perasaan sebal karena acaranya terganggu, Sasuke langsung memakaikan sweater yang tadi sempat dibuangnya di lantai pada tubuh polos Naruto. Hanya sweater saja, tanpa baju dalam. Sasuke tak punya cadangan baju dalam perempuan *iyalah, dia kan cowo*. Dia belum pernah punya pacar dan tak pernah membawa perempuan ke apartementnya, selain Naruto. Jadi tak ada cerita baju dalam perempuan yang tertinggal atau semacamnya. Ia tak sempat mencuci dan mengeringkan baju basah yang mereka pakai tadi, pergi ke laundry apalagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya keinginan untuk menjamah tubuh kecil itu.

Tubuh Naruto menggeliat. Sasuke cepat-cepat menjauh dan mulai mencari baju hangat untuk dipakai di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nii-sama….?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Sudah bangun Naru..?" sang adik mengangguk pelan, ia sudah dalam posisi duduk dan tengah memandangi sweater kebesaran yang sudah terpasang di tubuh kecilnya.

"Kita kehujanan tadi, ingat? Kau tertidur sangat pulas dan aku mengganti bajumu." Sambungnya seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran adiknya.

"Sweater Nii-sama hangat." Naruto tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Balasnya sambil sama-sama tersenyum.

Setelah pakaiannya lengkap terpasang, Sasuke menyambar ponsel di meja. Mencium singkat bibir Naruto dan menggendong sang adik, ala pengantin. Naruto diam saja, tidak ada rona merah diwajahnya atas perlakuan kakak termudanya. Sebab ciuman ringan di bibir adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan Naruto sejak kecil. Dulu Naruto melakukan itu setiap hari pada seluruh anggota keluarganya sebelum ia berangkat tidur sampai usia 6 tahun. Karena sekarang ia sudah semakin besar, Naruto hanya mencium pipi saja pada papa, mama dan kakaknya setiap sebelum tidur atau saat anggota keluarganya hendak bepergian. Naruto sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kakak termudanya yang masih suka memberinya kecupan di bibir. Pernah Naruto protes karena tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya balita, tapi Sasuke cuek saja. Dan tetap 'hobi' menciumnya seperti barusan.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ke laut saat cuaca bagus."

Menyandarkan kepala di dada kakaknya, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan itu.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Naruto kembali tertidur saat mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke mamasuki halaman luas rumah keluarganya. Disambut beberapa pelayan, Sasuke segera membawa Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, kamar tidur Sasuke yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Naruto. Malam ini dia akan menginap, di rumah utama. Sang kakak segera turun ke bawah, menuju dapur. Meminta sang koki andalan keluarganya untuk membuatkan Naruto sup ayam hangat. Dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada pelayan kepercayaannya perihal kedatangan Kakashi tadi. Lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian sang adik.

Selesai makan, Naruto berniat pergi ke kamar tidurnya sendiri tapi Sasuke melarangnya. Beralasan bahwa Sasuke kedinginan dan ingin ditemani tidur membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur sendiri dan menuruti keinginan kakaknya yang ingin tidur bersama.

Malam kian larut, namun mata Sasuke tak juga terpejam karena cemas sebab suhu tubuh Naruto meningkat. Sangat panas. Sepertinya terserang demam karena tadi siang sempat kehujanan saat pergi bersamanya. Tubuh kecil itu menggigil, Sasuke memeluknya semalaman.

Dan beginilah kondisi Naruto, demam tinggi saat pagi menjelang. Sedikit rewel sehingga para pelayan panik. Ini pertama kalinya ia sakit tanpa ada kehadiran sang mama. Sasuke yang sudah merelakan dirinya pergi ke apotik pagi-pagi datang, membawa obat penurun panas agar demam Naruto segera turun.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya demi menjaga Naruto yang sedang sakit sejak datang dari apotik tadi. Untung saja Kakashi tidak muncul di kediaman keluarganya hari ini sehingga dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan tentang kenapa Naruto yang sakit malah tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Keluarganya baru akan pulang besok, Sasuke masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk merawat adiknya serta memindahkan tubuh kecil itu ke kamarnya sendiri nanti sebelum malam. Setelah menyuapi Naruto dengan bubur buatan sang koki, Sasuke meminumkan obat demam berdosis tinggi agar adiknya itu tertidur hingga pagi, dengan begitu Naruto bisa beristirahat total sampai fajar tiba.  
malam semakin merengakak naik, melihat tubuh Naruto penuh keringat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyekanya dengan handuk basah dan air hangat.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai menyeka sang adik diawali dari wajah, leher, beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya juga tangan lalu kaki. Terakhir mengganti baju yang dikenakan Naruto dengan kamisol tipis polos berwarna biru langit. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu, menciumi pelipis dan pipinya. Saat mencoba memiringkan tubuh sang adik, lutut si kecil mengenai bagian tersensitifnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tertekan karena kesalahannya sendiri, Sasuke melenguh tertahan merasakan gelenyar-gelenyar aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, pikiran kotornya memang pergi dari kepalanya. Tapi kini, semuanya kembali masuk dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya penuh dengan fantasi kotor yang berputar-putar memenuhi otaknya.

'Sial. Jangan sekarang'

Sedetik kemudian mata pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu berkabut. Akalnya yang memang tak waras sejak awal jadi semakin menghilang. Mengulangi hal yang sama demi memenuhi kebutuhan jasmaninya yang kian mendesak, menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Sasuke menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya lebih intens ke paha sang adik.

'Shit. Ini saja tidak cukup'

Batinnya mengutuk kelakuan tidak pantasnya pada sang adik, tapi jasmaninya semakin bergerak liar tidak sejalan dengan kata hatinya. Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto. Yakin bahwa sang adik tidak akan terbangun dengan apapun yang akan dilakukannya nanti, membuatnya semakin ganas menjamah bibir dan juga leher si pirang. Beberapa bekas ciuman berwarna merah keunguan tercetak di atas kulit mulus sang adik. Tidak lagi berpikir bahwa kissmark yang ditinggalkannya akan membawanya pada masalah besar.

Tangannya bergerilya, meraba-raba tubuh Naruto. Sesekali menindihnya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan yang dicari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menginginkan ini, sangat menginginkan ini. Sejak dulu kala.  
Tanpa merasa malu, Sasuke menggunakan paha sang adik untuk beronani ria. Klimaks-nya datang tak lama kemudian. Menyemburkan cairan putih diatas tubuh Naruto. Mengotori kamisol biru itu dan menodai dagu juga pipi adiknya.

Seketika pintu terbuka, membuat beberapa manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu diam tercengang bak patung. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke. Tatapan horror seolah melihat hantu paling seram di dunia saling silang diantara mereka.  
Lalu, sebuah kepalan tangan mengarah langsung meninju pipi putihnya…..

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Pipi kanan Sasuke lebam, warna biru keunguan mendominasi kulit yang seharusnya berwarna putih mulus itu. Bogem mentah dari sang ayah meningalkan nyeri disana. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangan pucatnya sama sekali tak terlihat menyentuh bagian yang sakit sekedar untuk meminimalisir nyerinya. Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa pantas menerima beberapa pukulan lagi jika ayahnya masih berniat untuk memukulnya. Ini diluar perkiraannya. Sasuke lupa memberitahu para pelayannya untuk tidak mengabarkan kondisi Naruto pada ibunya. Dan inilah yang terjadi, sang ibu yang panik mengetahui putrinya sakit memaksa sang suami untuk mempercepat kepulangan mereka. Dan menemukannya malakukan hal memalukan di atas tubuh sang adik. Fugaku shock. Mikoto juga sama. Sasuke -sebagai pelaku- apalagi. Mereka semua shock.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Aku tidak mengira akan jadi begini. Itachi benar, seharusnya aku lebih mengawasimu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku mencintainya, Tou-sama."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan anak muda!"

"Aku mencintainya."

" Dia adikmu! Tak pantas kau melakukan itu padanya!"

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Jawab dengan benar, Sasuke! Kenapa tidak kau cari perempuan yang kau mau saja dan nikahi dia!"

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Naru, Tou-sama"

Fugaku menggebrak meja, jawaban-jawaban miring dari Sasuke membuat murkanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Tou-sama."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu pada adikmu sendiri?!"

"Naru bukan adikku, tak ada ikatan darah diantara kami. Tou-sama tahu itu sejak dulu. Aku mencintainya bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai seorang perempuan"

"**DAN ITU BUKAN ALASAN UNTUK MEMBENARKAN KELAKUANMU YANG MENYIMPANG, SASUKE**!"

Suara Fugaku mengelegar. Seisi rumah jelas mendengarnya. Begitu pula Mikoto yang sedang berada di lantai teratas di kamar putrinya, Naruto.  
Fugaku sungguh tidak menyangka, ucapan Sasuke yang pernah dikumandangkannya sambil lalu dulu, 12 tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah keseriusan.  
Perdebatan terus berlangsung alot seiring dengan jawaban Sasuke yang selalu tidak nyambung. Pemuda itu terus mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti sebuah radio rusak.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Tou-sama. Kumohon berikan Naru padaku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya seumur hidupku."

Fugaku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bukan luluh karena kesungguhan putra keduanya, tapi karena ia memang sudah kehabisan kata-kata menceramahi pemuda keras kepala didepannya itu. Menghindari putranya bertindak nekat, kalimat itu meluncur bagai pelangi usai hujan badai bagi sang pemuda. Membuat kepala Sasuke yang sudah tertunduk lesu, mendongak penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Kukabulkan keinginanmu, Sasuke. Naruto akan jadi istrimu saat usianya 16 tahun, dengan syarat. **KAU-TIDAK-BOLEH-MENYENTUHNYA-SAMPAI-NARUTO-BERUSIA-18-TAHUN**. Bersabarlah 7 tahun lagi, atau kau boleh mencari penggantinya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, kau tidak kuijinkan untuk menemuinya. Mengerti?"

Penuh penekanan di tiap kata. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Fugaku tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyuarakan apa yang tak sejalan dengan kata hatinya.  
Sambil mencari cara untuk menjauhkan putranya dari sang putri. Dan berharap semoga kedepannya Sasuke berubah pikiran dan mencari wanita yang dapat mengimbanginya.

"Aku mengerti, Tou-sama. Aku akan menunggu…"

Sementara di kamar sang putri, wanita berumur yang tetap terlihat cantik itu menangis sambil memeluk putri pirangnya erat. Tidak menyangka kejadian tidak pantas itu menimpa Naruto kesayangannya. Untunglah gadis kecil itu masih tidur dan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sepertinya ia harus segera mencari wanita yang pantas untuk menjadi pengantin putra keduanya itu agar Naruto terhindar dari keabnormalan sang kakak yang terobsesi penuh padanya.

Malam itu, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke dengan impian bahagianya dan kedua orang tuanya dengan kegelisahan yang sama. Fugaku dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan aib ini dari Itachi. Naruto masih terbuai dengan mimpinya, tidurnya kali ini ditemani sang ibu. Dan Sasuke tidur di kamarnya sendiri di bawah pengawasan langsung sang ayah.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sudah harus pergi dari rumah utama sebelum Naruto bangun. Sesuai dengan perjanjian semalam. Sasuke berniat memenuhinya selama tidak merugikan pihaknya. Termasuk tidak menemui sang adik dalam batas waktu yang belum ditentukan oleh sang ayah.

Naruto sendiri sudah sehat pagi itu dengan turunnya demam yang diderita sehari semalam. Ia sempat bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Mikoto, tapi hanya diberi jawaban mainstream yang membuat Naruto tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Dua hari pasca insiden itu, Fugaku menyempatkan diri bertamu ke rumah mantan kepala pelayannya, Iruka. Sedikit berbasa-basi pada awalnya. Lalu membicarakan pokok masalah, perihal Naruto. Sambil membungkukkan badan dan duduk bertumpu diatas lututnya, sang kepala keluarga bangsawan memohon bantuan pada Iruka agar ia bersedia menampung Naruto di kediamannya. Ia merasa malu karena dulu sudah menolak tidak memberi Iruka ijin saat pria itu berniat membawa Naruto tinggal dengannya barang sebentar. Tentu saja Iruka menerima permohonan mantan majikannya dengan senang.

Dengan tetap merahasiakan insiden yang terjadi 2 hari lalu, Fugaku meminta bantuan Iruka untuk menggantikannya merawat Naruto hingga usia 16 tahun dengan alasan agar Naruto bisa tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Ayah 3 anak juga menjelaskan jika semua biaya hidup Naruto tetap ditanggung olehnya, takut jika Iruka keberatan masalah keuangan.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Iruka. Tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik. Kami akan sering berkunjung kemari. Masalah sekolah kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah kuurus. Naruto akan bersekolah di sekolah swasta untuk persiapan masuk Junior High School nanti. Aku juga menugaskan seseorang untuk lebih menjaga keselamatannya selama ia jauh dari kami, termasuk keselamatan keluargamu juga. Tolong jangan biarkan Naruto dekat dengan orang-orang tidak jelas. Terutama laki-laki. Kumohon anggaplah dan perlakukan Naruto seperti anakmu sendiri. Ajari dia tentang kehidupan bermasyarakat, sampai hari dimana kami akan membawa dia kembali dan menyandingkannya dengan laki-laki yang pantas."

Iruka yakin, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya dari Fugaku.

"Apakah Sasuke-sama mengetahui hal ini, tuan?"

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nanti aku akan memberitahunya saat ia senggang."

Iruka tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Mengorek kehidupan pribadi orang lain adalah hal yang tidak dibenarkan. Tidak lama setelah percakapan antar keduanya berakhir, Fugaku berpamitan untuk pulang.  
Malam harinya, ia memanggil Naruto untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Bertiga dengan sang istri, Fugaku lalu memberitahu Naruto tentang rencana kepindahannya ke rumah Iruka.

"Tinggal di rumah Iruka-san, Tou-sama?"

"Benar, anakku. Kau akan tinggal di rumah Iruka setelah ini."

"Apa Naru berbuat salah?"

"Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, anakku. ini adalah pelajaran bermasyarakat. Kau tidak keberatan jika harus jauh dari kami, bukan?"

"Baik, Tou-sama." Naruto tersenyum, dia memang anak penurut. Sedangkan Mikoto menangis sesenggukan, karena tak lama lagi mereka akan berpisah. Ia sangat sedih tatkala mendengar rencana ini langsung dari suaminya, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini untuk keselamatan putrinya juga, dan Mikoto menyetujuinya.

"Kelak, kau akan menjadi seorang istri dari seorang pria terhormat. Kami ingin kau berguru pada Iruka dan keluarganya tentang apapun yang tak bisa kami ajarkan padamu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Junjung tinggi marga Uchiha dalam namamu."

Sayangnya, sang ayah tidak tahu. Bahwa semua perkataan yang ia katakan pada putrinya juga didengar jelas oleh Sasuke lewat penyadap yang sudah dipasanganya bertahun-tahun ditelinga sang adik. Sasuke sangat geram mengetahui ini, prasangkanya lalu muncul. Perasaan tak enak tentang kemungkinan sang ayah yang ingin memisahkannya dari Naruto semakin kuat. Dalam kegelapan apartementnya, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi juga tak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah, atau Naruto akan benar-benar terpisah darinya. Menahan seluruh kesalnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak bertindak bodoh dalam waktu dekat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan aku darimu, Naru…."

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto yang juga tak bisa tidur memikirkan banyak hal. Besok ia akan mulai berkemas untuk kepindahannya ke tempat Iruka. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke muncul di kepalanya. Sudah tiga hari tak ada kabar dari kakaknya yang perhatian itu, Naruto rindu.

"Sasuke-nii…."

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, dengan diantar kedua orang tua bangsawannya. Naruto berangkat menuju rumah Iruka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto memang sengaja tak memberitahu putranya tentang kepindahan sang adik dari rumah utama.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto disambut dengan suka cita oleh keluarga kecil Iruka. Naruto benar-benar akan memulai hidup barunya disini. Hidup sebagai orang biasa dengan keluarga sederhana yang bahagia.

Sesosok pemuda bertopi berdiri tak jauh dari perumahan tempat Iruka. Bersandar pada tiang dan menatap tajam kearah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depannya.

"Jika Tou-sama berpikir bisa menyembunyikan Naru dariku maka pemikiran itu adalah salah besar." Gumamnya sambil melepas headphone ditelinganya.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Naru…. Tunggu aku…." Dan Sasuke berjalan menjauh, hingga hilang dari pandangan.

**.**

Suatu petang, dua minggu sejak berpindahnya Naruto ke rumah Iruka, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul disana membawa beberapa paper bag ditangannya. Dan Iruka yang memang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada keluarga mantan majikannya tetap bersikap biasa. Ramah dan hangat, menyambut kakak dari anak angkatnya, Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama? Silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih."

"Sedang senggang?" Tanya Iruka sambil menerima oleh-oleh yang diberikan Sasuke padanya setelah sebelumnya berterimakasih karena sudah repot-repot datang ke kediamannya.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana kabar anda dan keluarga?"

"Kami semua baik, bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Sama seperti anda."

"Syukurlah. Ah, akan saya panggilkan Naruto didalam. Mohon tunggu disini sebentar."Sasuke duduk diatas tatami. Memandang kesekelilingnya lalu tersenyum. Ada beberapa foto Naruto disana. Diambilnya ponsel dalam saku, lalu mengabadikan potret dalam pigura beberapa kali untuk menambah koleksinya.

"Nii-sama?" Naruto langsung menubruk sang kakak, memeluknya erat. Ia sangat rindu pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naru..?"

"Nii-sama kemana saja? Naru kangen…" Sasuke balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

Dan acara temu kangen itu terus berlanjut hingga jam 9 malam. Naruto mengajaknya ke kamar barunya. Sambil bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Banyak teman yang baik menemaninya disana, Sasuke dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Selain boneka, Sasuke juga menghadiahkan sebuah smartphone untuk Naruto, kembar dengan miliknya. Agar mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi tanpa terhalang ruang. Saat jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 9:30, mau tak mau Sasuke harus segera pergi dari sana.

"Nii-sama sudah mau pulang? Tidak menginap?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Naru. Mungkin lain kali." Jawab sasuke dengan perasan berat.

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji.."

Sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking kecil Naruto, seperti dalam film romansa.

"Aku juga akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan saat kita bertemu lagi." Sambungnya, mengembangkan senyum di bibir manis naruto.

Sasuke lalu memangku Naruto di pahanya, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu…"

"Sesuatu? Apakah hadiah untuk Naru lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam paper bag. Mengeluarkan isinya dan memasang benda itu di leher sang adik.

"Indah sekali, ini benar untuk Naru? Nii-sama?"

Ujarnya sambil terus memandang Kristal biru seindah bola matanya dengan silver bulat kecil di sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan riang.

"Terimakasih, Nii-sama."

Tanpa Sasuke duga, Naruto mengecup singkat bibirnya. Sasuke ingin membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu agar masalah tak lagi menimpanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Naru. Jangan sekalipun melepas anting-anting dan kalung ini dalam keadaan apapun, mengerti? Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku. Aku akan segera datang"

Kata sang kakak sambil menyentuh anting-anting di telinga Naruto.

"Un." Jawab Naruto semangat.

Sasuke mengecup kening adiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu…"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nii-sama…"

Naruto menggenggam erat Kristal biru yang melingkari lehernya. Ia berjanji juga pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melepas kalungnya seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya dan akan menjaga pemberian kakaknya baik-baik. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa kalung yang dipakainya berfungsi sama dengan kedua benda yang menempel ditelinganya. Sebuah alat pelacak berteknologi lebih canggih yang dipesan khusus kakaknya untuk terus mengawasinya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, Fugaku memanggil Sasuke pulang ke rumah utama untuk sebuah rencana yang sudah disusunnya bersama sang istri. Tapi kepala keluarga bangsawan itu curiga jika Sasuke telah mengetahui tempat ia menyembunyikan Naruto karena Sasuke bersikap biasa saja sejak datang tadi, padahal sejak dulu tiap kali pulang ke rumah utama, yang pertama ditanyakan adalah adik kecilnya jika Naruto tidak tampak di depan matanya.

Sasuke sendiri bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Ia bahkan tidak berpura-pura menanyakan dimana keberadaan sang adik kepada ayahnya., membuat Fugaku harus berpikir ulang tentang rencananya. Tapi tekadnya untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto sudah bulat. Dan setelah beberapa percakapan berlalu, Fugaku memerintahkan putra keduanya itu untuk menghadiri undangan pesta dari perusahaan luar mengantikan dirinya mendampingi Itachi, sang sulung.

Sasuke tak menolak, dan Fugaku merasa sedikit lega karenanya. Sebenarnya itu adalah acara tak resmi. Hanya sebuah pesta biasa. Hanya saja, di pesta itu juga akan datang beberapa putri dari para pengusaha dan bangsawan lainnya. Kesempatan bagus untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Sasuke lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Sasuke tidak bekerja di perusahan milik ayahnya, tapi ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan padanya karena itu ia jadi andalan sang ayah, setelah Itachi.

Pesta itu sangat meriah, Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian jadi jengah. Beberapa perempuan berparas cantik berkali-kali menghampirinya, mengajak berkenalan. Sayangnya Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia bersifat sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti, acara ini hanya akal-akalan sang ayah untuk menjodohkannya dengan perempuan yang tak diinginkannya. Benar-benar tak menyerah untuk memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

Setelah pesta malam itu, berkali-kali Mikoto, sang ibu memaksanya untuk berkenalan dengan wanita-wanita pilihannya. Sasuke dengan jelas menolakknya. Berkata bahwa hanya ada Naruto di hatinya tapi tak membuat sang ibu menyerah untuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Sasuke semakin muak dengan hidupnya.

"Naru, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya pada sang adik saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain di waktu luang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Naru sangat suka Nii-sama." Jawab gadis yang baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama di sekolah putri itu, lantang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Menyadari bahwa 'suka' yang dikatakan adiknya berbeda dengan 'suka' yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa Naru bersedia hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

"Un, Naru akan bersama Nii-sama. Selamanya."

"Janji…?"

"Naru janji."

Jawab sang pirang tanpa ragu. Sambil kembali mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari sang kakak. Sasuke menyimpan baik-baik janji itu di hatinya.

"Baguslah…" jawab Sasuke tak bersemangat. Ia lelah dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya.

"Nii-sama kenapa?"

Naruto mengusap surai hitam sang kakak.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Nii-sama terlihat aneh."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja, selama kau tetap disisiku…"

"Mm? Naru kan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Kali ini gadis itu tertawa kecil, menurutnya kakaknya saat ini sangat lucu.

"Aku tahu…"

"Hmmm, Naru belikan Nii-sama ice cream ya? Supaya semangat lagi. Nii-sama tunggu disini oke?" Sasuke mengangguk. Menatap Naruto yang tengah berlari menjauh untuk membeli ice cream di kedai di ujung sana.

"Aku akan menunggu…"

Menutup matanya, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"…..Hari dimana aku bisa menjadikanmu, milikku sendiri…" klaimnya pada angin.

.

**Di apartementnya beberapa hari kemudian…**

Sasuke membolak-balik tiap halaman album foto di tangannya. Album foto penuh potret Naruto. Salah satu koleksinya dari sekian ribu album foto yang memenuhi rak buku besar di ruang tamunya. Dari balik pintu, Jugo datang membawa satu cangkir kopi.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Masalah dengan orang tuamu lagi?"

"Begitulah…"

"Haha, menyerah sajalah Sasuke. Cari perempuan lain dan lupakan adik pirangmu itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin…"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"…Aku bisa gila…" lanjutnya.

"Bukan 'Bisa gila'. Kau lupa jika kau 'Sudah gila'?" jugo kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Hahaha, kau benar…."

Pemuda berlabel 'gila' itu menutup wajahnya dengan album foto.

"…Aku sudah gila….."

.

**unyapuu unyapuu**

.

Saat Naruto berusia 13 tahun, Fugaku menjodohkan putrinya dengan seorang pemuda sebayanya yang merupakan anak rekan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi Fugaku serta Mikoto merahasiakan ini dari Sasuke. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak tahu kabar sekecil apapun tentang Naruto. Dengan emosi berlipat, ia datang ke tempat dimana acara perjodohan sekaligus pertunangan Naruto itu diadakan.

Mengacaukan suasana dengan membawa pergi si pirang entah kemana. Orang tua dan kakaknya murka, tapi Sasuke sudah tak peduli. Ia merasa sangat dikhianati selama ini. Memberikan impian kosong padanya tanpa mempertimbangkan sedikitpun perasaan sungguh-sungguhnya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke membawa adiknya ke laut, tempat yang sama yang pernah mereka berdua datangi 2 tahun yang lalu. Mengajak sang adik untuk duduk diatas pasir di tepi pantai, Sasuke lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Membiarkan pasir mengotori baju dan rambutnya.

"Nii-sama?"

Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. Kakaknya sangat berbeda dari yang pernah ia tahu.

"Apa kau membenciku, Naru?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tak ingin hidup denganku?"

"Nii-sama bicara apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis 13 tahun itu akhirnya ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping sang kakak, dengan posisi miring menghadap kakaknya yang menengadah menatap langit. Naruto tak tahu apa-apa tentang perjodohan yang dijalaninya. Ia masih jauh dari kata mengerti tentang apa yang diinginkan kedua orang tuanya dengan mengenalkannya pada pemuda sebaya teman sang ayah.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk hidup bersama selamanya, bukan? Nii-sama?"

Tangannya yang kecil menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Naru akan tetap bersama Nii-sama, dan Naru tidak akan pernah membenci Nii-sama."

Gadis kecil itu tak paham dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kau mencintaiku…?"

"Tentu saja, Naru cinta Nii-sama" jawabnya mantap.

Naruto belum mengerti cinta, Sasuke sadar itu. Juga tentang kalimat manis sang adik yang tadi sempat menggelitik telinganya. Namun itu cukup, untuk mengembalikan mood-nya menjadi baik.

"Saat dewasa nanti, apa kau mau menikah denganku dan jadi istriku?"

"Naru mau." Lagi-lagi jawaban Naruto mencerahkan hatinya. Walau Sasuke yakin, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah percakapan mereka berujung. Naruto tersenyum hangat, pemandangan matahari tenggelam di hadapan mereka menjadi saksi lamaran konyolnya pada sang adik.

5 jam berlalu, keluarganya yang amat sangat panik tetap berusaha menghubungi Sasuke. Takut kejadian lebih nekat akan Sasuke lakukan pada adiknya. Lelah mendengar ponsel yang terus menerus berdering akhirnya Sasuke mengangkatnya.

**/**"Kau dimana, Sasuke? Ibu mohon, segeralah pulang. Dan bawa Naruto kembali."**/**

Sasuke tak menjawab.

**/**"Sasuke, ibu mohon…"**/**

"Lalu apa yang akan kudapatkan jika kulakukan apa yang Kaa-sama inginkan?"

**/**"Akan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, tapi pulanglah. Kita bicarakan di rumah"**/**

"Jika aku tidak mau, apa yang akan Kaa-sama lakukan?"

**/**"Ibu mohon, jangan lakukan itu, ibu janji akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu"**/**

"Baik, aku pulang sekarang."

30 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah utama, Naruto tidur dalam gendongannya. Mereka langsung disambut keluarganya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Itachi tampak sangat marah, melebihi murka Fugaku. Saat ia hendak melayangkan tinju ke arah sang adik, ibu mereka mencegahnya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membicarakan ini dengan baik, sang ibu bisa meredakan kemarahan putranya. Ia menghargai keputusan Sasuke yang akhirnya mau membawa Naruto dalam keadaan baik, tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Keluarga itu kemudian berkumpul di ruang utama setelah Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Tou-sama sudah berjanji akan memberikan Naru padaku saat usianya 16. Tapi kenapa Tou-sama masih berusaha menjodohkanku dengan perempuan lain dan malah menjodohkan Naru dengan laki-laki lain?! Kemana janji Tou-sama saat itu?"

"Dia adik kita, Sasuke. Jangan membuat malu keluarga ini dengan perbuatanmu yang tak mencerminkan keluarga bangsawan." Itachi menimpali.

"Diam kau, aniki. Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" bentak Uchiha termuda.

"Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Dan tak sekalipun menarik kembali apa yang sudah terucap. apa Tou-sama lupa?" tambahnya.

Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya kini. Tak satupun kata yang bisa dibalik dengan mudah jika sudah skak mat. Benar-benar tak ada yang bisa dilakukan keluarga itu selain merelakan Naruto mereka untuk Sasuke. Malam itu, mereka dipaksa menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan sang raven termuda. Mereka hanya berharap, kelak pemuda itu akan menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya. Mereka mencintai Sasuke, juga mencintai Naruto. Mereka mencintai keduanya. Dan mereka lalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

_._

'_Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika memang Sasuke menginginkannya. Mungkin lebih baik Naruto tetap menjadi 'Uchiha' dan melahirkan 'Uchiha-Uchiha kecil' lainnya.'_

_._

Sepertinya keluarga bangsawan itu, ketularan gila *dibacok Uchiha berjama'ah

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

.

"Nii-sama mengajar disini?"

Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

**/**"Begitulah"**/**

"Jahat, kenapa Nii-sama tidak memberitahuku?" kali ini gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

**/**"Kejutan, haha. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, Naru.."**/**

"Nii-sama, baka!"

**/**"..Hei, jangan ngambek begitu. Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari"**/**

oke, terlalu lebay untuk percakapan antar saudara. Tapi begitulah mereka. Walau hubungan mereka belum resmi, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang takdirnya sendiri beberapa tahun ke depan. Meski keluarganya sudah merestui hubungan keduanya, mereka tidak sampai hati menyampaikan berita ini kepada Naruto yang masih polos. Mereka merasa kasihan karena masa remajanya hanya bisa dinikmati sampai usia 16. Keluarga Uchiha merahasiakan ini, dari Naruto sendiri dan Iruka selaku pengasuh sementaranya.

Naruto sendiri yang tahun ini berusia 14 tahun baru seminggu tinggal di asrama. Karena keluarga Iruka harus pindah ke luar negeri demi memenuhi tuntutan pekerjaannya. Naruto sedih sebab harus berpisah dengan keluarga yang selalu ceria itu, tapi apa dikata. Keluarganya tak memberi ijin agar ia ikut serta pindah ke tempat Iruka berada sekarang. Ditambah lagi, Naruto adalah siswi sekolah menengah tingkat akhir, mau tak mau ia harus tetap disini dan tinggal sendiri di asrama.

Sasuke sendiri sangat girang mendengar berita itu. Dan langsung melamar pekerjaan di tempat Naruto sekolah agar semakin dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung diterima, karena kemampuannya dan penampilannya yang mengagumkan. Sayangnya Sasuke –yang diterima sebagai guru untuk mata pelajaran bahasa asing- tidak mengajar di kelas Naruto. Sasuke mengajar siswi kelas 1. Namun Sasuke tetap bersyukur bisa lebih dekat dengan calon istrinya.

Meski bisa melihat Naruto setiap hari, tapi Sasuke tak merasa cukup. Kegilaannya yang sudah masuk taraf 'gawat' membuatnya bertindak berlabihan. Mereka tidak selalu bisa bertatap muka walau Sasuke tetap bisa menikmati kecantikan gadisnya tiap jam istirahat.

Sasuke lalu nekat memasang kamera pengintai di tiap jengkal kamar yang ditinggali Naruto, tentunya dengan menyogok sang kepala asrama terlebih dahulu untuk memuluskan rencananya. Dan bersikap ala stalker setiap harinya. Sedangkan pihak keluarga sudah pasrah, daripada Sasuke yang terkenal nekat akan bertindak lebih 'parah' dari yang sudah-sudah.

Sebagai pribadi riang yang ramah dengan segala kesupelan dan kesopan santunannya. Membuat gadis pirang itu disukai banyak orang. Dengan memakai marga asli keluarga kandungnya, Naruto dikenal sebagai Uzumaki pembawa keceriaan.

Tapi hidup tidak selalu mulus, hingga Naruto harus terjebak diantara kepolosannya dan kekejaman kehidupan nyata.

Dan disinilah ia, terperdaya oleh orang-orang yang tak suka padanya.

**.**

**Flashback off**

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

"…..jangan lupa kameraku. Dan bawa handycam sekaligus tripod….."

Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Matanya tetap menatap tajam pada gerombolan yang kini tengah mengikat kaki dan tangan Naruto di ujung tempat tidur yang tak terawat. Ia sungguh tak tahan melihat adiknya meronta menderita karena ikatan-ikatan itu, tapi ini belum waktunya menampakkan diri. Sasuke besumpah dalam hati, akan memberikan anak-anak nakal itu pelajaran dan pengalaman 'mengerikan' yang takkan mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Ketika ketiga gadis yang tadi bersama gerombolan anak-anak muda itu pergi dan amarahnya tak terbendung lagi melihat tangan-tangan kotor itu berani meraba-raba bagian tubuh adik kecintaannya, Sasuke muncul, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kalung Kristal biru yang selalu dipakai Naruto, ke lantai. Ia menghajar para siswa kurang ajar itu membabi buta. Menyeret satu persatu bocah-bocah bernasib sial keluar ruangan.

Suara tendangan dan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi menimbulkan suara gaduh di gedung yang sudah kosong belasan tahun itu. Suara bising bersahut sahutan. Ketujuh anak laki-laki babak belur itu kini meringkuk di lantai, menahan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena luapan kesetanan Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya korban kemarahan Sasuke yang ketujuh, Jugo datang dengan beberapa orang berperawakan serupa, gagah dan tinggi besar serta sangar. Membawa beberapa rantai panjang, juga kamera, handycam dan tripod pesanan Sasuke.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Sasuke."

Mengusap peluh di dahi, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sampai babak belur begini. Kau tidak malu pada usiamu, melawan anak SMP?"

Jugo terkekeh, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dalam.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ohh, baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan memanggil kami?"

"Membantuku menghukum bocah-bocah nakal itu" Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir tipis sang Uchiha.

"Heh? Kau ingin kami membereskan mereka? Mereka sudah berantakan begitu. Jangan bilang kau masih ingin membunuh mereka?!"

"Bukan, ini akan lebih mengerikan dari itu."

"Hmm, oke. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Ikat tubuh mereka dengan rantai yang kalian bawa. Ikat lebih erat dibagian pinggang. Seret mereka kedalam."

Menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke, mereka mengikat masing-masing dari ketujuh anak laki-laki yang sudah tak berdaya itu dengan rantai panjang. Kemudian menyeret anak-anak malang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Naruto disekap.

Sementara Sasuke menghampiri sang adik yang tengah terikat di tempat tidur. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat, ketakutan jelas terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Melepas tali yang mengikat kedua kaki Naruto lalu melepas lakban yang menutup mulut si pirang, perlahan. Dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan kemejanya.

"Naru.."

Mata itu tak juga terbuka.

"Naru, ini aku."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Naru, buka matamu."

Sasuke menghujani wajah sang adik dengan kecupan ringan. Sontak para figuran di ruang yang sama memalingkan muka, malu melihat pemandangan itu.

"Nii-sama….?"

Naruto memberanikan diri membuka mata, berharap pendengarannya tidak salah. Bahwa suara yang didengarnya adalah suara kakaknya.

"Naru takut…."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini.."

Hibur Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto dengan jemarinya. Lalu berdiri menghampiri Jugo yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan yang tetap terikat.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang, gadis berambut pendek yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama dengan kedua temannya. Bawa gadis berambut pendek itu kemari, bagaimanapun caranya. Sekarang. 15 menit lagi permainan akan segera kumulai."

"Oke."

Jugo segera pergi dari sana. Sasuke kembali menghampiri sang adik.

"Naru, tunggu disini. Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menyakitimu. Aku pergi sebentar, aku harus menelpon seseorang."

Naruto hanya menatap sang kakak yang sudah tak berada didalam, heran. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menunggu disini, ikatan ditangannya saja tak dilepaskan. Jelas ia tak bisa kemana-mana, bukan?

**Di luar gedung kosong…**

Sasuke menyandarkan badannya di tembok, disisi pintu masuk.

"Senju-san, ini Uchiha."

**/**"Kau sudah menemukan Naruto? Dimana dia?"**/**

"Ya, Naru bersamaku sekarang."

**/**"Apa yang terjadi?"**/**

"Ceritanya panjang, akan kujelaskan besok siang."

**/**"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Uchiha-sensei. Bisa beritahu kami dimana posisimu sekarang? Keluarga bocah itu sudah lama menunggunya disini."**/**

"Tolong sampaikan pada Iruka-san, Naru tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini."

**/**"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"**/**

"Saya sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Iruka-san dan keluarga untuk beristirahat dan bermalam di Hotel Konoha. Anda dan Iruka-san tidak perlu khawatir. Saya sedang terburu-buru, sampai besok Senju-san."

**/**"Uchiha-sensei?!"**/**

Sasuke segera memutus sambungan telponnya. Ia yakin saat ini kepala sekolah yang terkenal galak itu pasti sedang kebingungan dengan beberapa jawabannya yang melenceng dari pertanyaan.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Jugo datang dengan memanggul seseorang yang meronta-ronta di pundaknya bak karung beras. Tepat dihadapan Sasuke, Jugo menurunkan anak perempuan yang diculiknya.

"Uu..Uchiha-sensei? Ke..kenapa anda ada disini?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan si murid berambut pendek, Sasuke menarik kasar lengan anak itu. Setengah menyeretnya, ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Jugo dibelakangnya yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke…?'

To be continue…..

…..

** Author Curcol Curcol Room~**

Lagi galau, efek patah hatinya masih belum hilang padahal sudah masuk hitungan tahunan tapi mati rasanya udah mulai kerasa….uhuy~

*sambil muter goyang dumang. Aseeekk~

G tau kenapa bawaannya males mu ngapa2in, mungkin terlalu lelah jadi manusia, mungkin juga ini bawaan usia yang sudah terlampau tua. Ohh, saya pengen bikin dunia sendiri saja dimana saya bisa jadi muda selamanya dan bahagia terus walau dengan keadaan saya yang seperti ini saja. Hahaha

Ngetiknya sepenggal-sepenggal. Sebentar dilanjut, sebentar ditutup ms Words nya karena terus ditungguin ibu. Jadi salting yang mu lanjutin ini fanfic *lipatmukamasukinlemari

Padahal g ada yang aneh sama ceritanya, maksudnya ceritanya memang aneh dan g jelas tapi kan g ada adegan lemon-nya *meski benernya pengen bisa bikin satu aja yang begitu*. Mungkin karena tokoh genben yang g mungkin bisa diterima sama ibu atau adik2 saya yang notabene orang normal *oke saya ngaku g normal. Wkwkwkwk*. Jadi kek pelaku criminal tiap saya pengen gambar atau bikin cerita tentang OTP kecintaan saya. semuanya harus dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Walaupun beliau sudah kepala 4, beliau hafal tokoh2 di naruto karena beliau selalu ikutan nonton, jadi tambah salting sayanya yang mau lebih nistain tokoh2 buatan om kishi ini.

Untuk ceritanya saya tambah satu chapter lagi karena yang ini saya pikir sudah kepanjangan *alias capek ngetik panjang2*, jadi chapter 4 besok langsung end. Hehehe

Sekali lagi buat yang udah review, mampir atau tersesat disini dan g sengaja baca, terimakasih…

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir~

Salam Damai~

_**-Unyapuu-**_


	4. and I will be the One Chapter 4

**Catatan gaje :**

Saya sengaja g ngasih nama buat beberapa figuran di fanfic ini karena saya belum siap mental buat bashing character orang selain yang saya kehendaki, wkwkwkw

Hope You don't mind it (^v^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pojok Review ~**_

**Riena Okazaki **: iya, tentu saja xD

**Aliyah649 **: iya, dia memang gila xD

**Dewi15 **: terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut xD

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii **: hihihi, iya, tipe kesukaan author. Ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih xD

**SNlop **: siip xD

**sivanya anggarada **: iya, dia memang begitu, emosian, wkwkwkwk.

Soalnya kalo diceritain langsung bakal jadi satu episode aja. Sengaja diseling supaya bisa bikin penasaran *eh?adakah?* g papa kok, hehe. Terimakasih banyak sudah review dan bersedia baca fanfic ini xD

**Ryuusuke583 **: harusnya ini chap terakhir, maaf saya tergoda untuk menambah satu chapter lagi hehehe. Tentu saja happy end xD

**Viraoctvn **: yup xD

**Intanpandini85 **: iya xD

**Aiko Michishige **: oke xD

**AprilianyArdeta **: nanti detilnya diceritakan di chapter terakhir, hehe. Iya dia sudah terobsesi sejak ketemu Naru xD

**Harpaairiry **: terimakasih, ini lanjutannya xD

: iya, ehe. Soalnya di binder baru ketuang segitu idenya. Terimakasih xD

**Vipriz **: maaf updatenya tidak kilat . iya, saya suka karakter polos soalnya, hehehe. . with love unyapuu *ikut2an. ditabok

**Kaname **: terimakasih, ini sudah update xD

**Cherry Blosoom **: hehehe, terimakasih. Nanti, masih diproses. Soalnya belum ritual *apaan?

**Kimjaejoong309 **: G bisa ngetik panjang2 saya, hahaha. Tapi saya tambah satu lagi deh, saya jadi tergoda jadiin fic ini lebih panjang xD

Sayangnya saya maso, walau uda ditinggal merit saya g bisa begitu..

Usia, lebih muda setahun dari umur Sasuke di fanfic ini. Tua banget kan? :3

**Kim Seo Ji **: sama, saya juga suka Sasu sadis#ngek. Terimakasih*tersanjung. Iyakah? Jadi malu xD

Soalnya di binder saya cuma nulis segitu, saya panjangin satu chapter deh. Saya sudah punya beberapa, tapi ditulis tangan di binder aja belum semuanya diketik. Siip, terimakasih xD

**Zadita uchiha **: hehehe, dia memang akan balas dendam. Siip xD

**Mangstavvvvv **: hahahahahahahahaha *ikutanketawasetan. Makasih banyak xD

**HiNa devilujoshi **: iya, dia memang sadis. Oke xD

**Narita Menari-nari** : terimakasih xD

Yang bakal dilakuin si Sasu saya potong buat chapter depan xD

**Efiastuti1** : ehehehe, terimakasih. Ini lanjutannya xD

**Hideyoshi no Misa **: terimakasih, hehehe. Woh, banyak yang senasib ternyata, hahaha xD isi hp saya malah lebih parah, full SNS, dari doujin sampe gambar yang banyak adegan piip piip nya xD bisa tambah berabe kalo beliau liat. Syukurlah kalo g dicurigai, saya mah sudah dicurigai, makanya saya ditungguin mulu kalo lagi maen hape dan ngendon didepan computer xD *curcoljuga

**khioneizys **: oke xD

**hanazawa kay **: terimakasih sudah baca fic ini dan review xD

**mayzuky **: bereess, tapi balas dendamnya ada di chapter depan xD

**Anakarina12576 **: iya Suke, harusnya kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa saja sana *ikutan marahin si Suke #dibantai xD

**anitaindah777 **:ini sudah update xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**And I will be the One  
**__(chapter 4)_

_._

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Pedophile, Psycology, Lollicon, Sister Complex, Incest(?)

Rate : T+

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

Uzumaki Naruto - 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 28 Tahun

.

.

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke…?'

Merogoh saku jaket, Jugo menatap sebuah botol obat perangsang ditangannya. Masih ada beberapa botol lainnya di dalam tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal terburuk akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Namun ia tetap berharap bahwa prasangkanya salah.

Sedikitnya Jugo bisa membaca apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dengan obat itu, jika dihitung dari jumlah obat yang dibawanya, pasti bocah-bocah malang itu yang akan menjadi 'penampung' cairan tidak baik ini dalam tubuh belia mereka atau malah ia sendiri dan beberapa rekannya yang akan jadi tumbal obat yang dibawanya? Semoga saja tidak.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan anak perempuan berambut pendek yang diculiknya atas permintaan Sasuke itu?

Jugo kian was-was, satu adegan pelecehan paling buruk muncul dikepalanya. Jangan bilang teman gila-nya itu merencanakan Gang bang untuk memuluskan aksi balas dendamnya dengan mengumpankan anak perempuan berambut pendek itu sebagai sasaran kelicikan pikirannya.

Mengingat beberapa benda yang diminta Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia semakin khawatir.

Sasuke yang secara 'Sengaja' bertindak gila jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada Sasuke yang bertindak gila diluar kesadarannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut 'Adik' pirang kecintaan Sasuke, kebanggaan pemuda itu sejak usianya 14 tahun.

Dalam hati, pria yang sudah lama mengenal Sasuke itu berdo'a.

Semoga kali ini tindakannya tidak akan lebih gila dari saat dimana Uchiha muda itu membawa kabur adiknya dari pesta pertunangannya.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga sampai di tempat penyekapan di lantai atas. Gadis itu tercengang melihat pemandangan memilukan di sekitarnya. Para siswa laki-laki yang beberapa waktu lalu masih dalam kondisi baik kini jadi sebaliknya.

Lebam mendominasi bagian wajah mereka. Baju seragam yang menempel di badan tampak compang camping. Rantai-rantai besi tampak melilit tubuh babak belur mereka.

Tapi tak ada simpati sedikitpun dari gadis bersurai pendek sebahu itu pada gadis yang berusaha dia celakakan yang terlihat tetap terikat tangannya diatas tempat tidur.

Entah kenapa rasa bencinya jadi semakin berlipat, menyadari keberuntungan lebih memihak pada gadis pirang yang baru saja terlelap karena kelelahan itu.

Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana sensei yang terkenal dingin itu mengetahui rencana jahatnya dan dengan mulus menggagalkannya.

"Jugo, tolong pegang dia sebentar."

Jugo lalu memiting tangan gadis itu kebelakang, ia meringis kesakitan saat kedua tangannya terlipat dibalik punggung.

"Tuan, tolong lepaskan saya." Pintanya memelas, suaranya bergetar. Ia mulai menangis.

"Diamlah, atau Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam padamu." Ancam Jugo, memperingatkan remaja perempuan itu.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang, mengusap poni-poni pirang yang menutupi dahi Naruto penuh sayang. Lalu mengecup permukaannya. Kecupannya kemudian turun ke hidung. Dan kecupannya semakin turun. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto dengan sangat pelan, agar adikknya tak terbangun.

Sang siswi berambut pendek itu sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Menyadari kekagetan yang melanda tawanannya, Jugo tertawa miris.

"Lain kali, jika kau punya rencana yang lebih buruk untuk mencelakai sesamamu. Selidiki dulu latar belakangnya. Jika tidak, kesialan akan menimpamu berulang-ulang." Saran Jugo pada gadis itu.

Merasa tidak paham dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, ia menoleh. Menatap pria yang memegangi tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika kau penasaran dengan hubungan mereka aku akan memberitahumu…"

Tak jauh didepannya Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Jugo pada orang yang ditawannya.

"Naruto adalah adik dari pria didepanmu. Dia adik Sasuke Uchiha, sekaligus calon istrinya.." Lanjut Jugo.

Si gadis berambut pendek langsung membatu. Dia sungguh tidak tahu bahwa kelicikannya mengantarnya pada hal yang lebih rumit.

Beberapa pria bertubuh kekar keluar masuk ruangan. Terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan yang belum gadis belia itu pahami. Namun sedikit tersentak kaget saat salah seorang dari mereka menata posisi Tripod dan memasang sebuah Handycam disana. Diletakkan disisi kiri ranjang, tepat lurus kearahnya.

Dapat dilihatnya juga, Handycam milikkanya tergeletak diujung bawah tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan sebuah Digital Camera yang ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa.

Dalam ketakutannya, ia berharap mendapat sebuah pengampunan. Semoga rencananya tidak menjadi boomerang padanya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

**Di waktu yang sama…**

"Uchiha-sensei?!"

Tsunade hanya bisa memandang pada layar ponsel ditangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Uchiha memutus kontak begitu saja.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?' Kepala sekolah itu mulai penasaran.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang Senju, bertanya.

"Ah, Uchiha-sensei bilang putrimu sedang bersamanya. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa kemari sekarang. Uchiha-sensei malah menitipkan pesan. Ia bilang ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu dan keluargamu untuk menginap di hotel Konoha dan memintamu agar menunggunya hingga besok siang."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana ini..?"

"Baiklah jika Sasuke-sama berkata demikian. Saya dan keluarga saya akan menginap di hotel malam ini." Iruka tersenyum. Ternyata , mantan majikannya itu tetap perhatian padanya dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak cemas pada keadaan putrimu?"

Iruka menggeleng sambil melebarkan senyumnya, Tsunade semakin heran.

"Aku tahu Iruka, Naruto memang bukan anak kandungmu. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa khawatir? Ia sedang bersama orang asing sekarang."

Lagi-lagi Iruka hanya tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Naruto sudah berada bersama orang yang tepat. Mungkin Tsunade-sama tidak tahu tentang ini, mungkin juga akan tidak masalah jika saya beritahu anda sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Naruto adalah putri dari Fugaku-sama, dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan itu. Jadi Naruto adalah adik dari Sasuke-sama."

Sang Senju mengernyitkan dahi lebih dalam, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Iruka katakan.

"Saya mengerti apa yang anda pikirkan. Naruto memang tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun dengan keluarga bangsawan itu, sebab Naruto merupakan putri adopsi resmi keluarga Uchiha."

"Putri adopsi?"

"Begitulah, marga yang dipakainya sekarang adalah marga asli mendiang ibunya. Marga resmi Naruto adalah Uchiha."

"Kau tahu banyak.." Tsunade kembali duduk di atas sofa, mencoba untuk lebih merilekskan pikirannya yang sempat kalut.

"Tentu saya tahu banyak, saya sudah mengabdi cukup lama pada keluarga baik hati itu. Tentu saya tahu tentang Naruto. Karena sayalah pengasuhnya sejak Naruto datang ke rumah bangsawan Uchiha."

"Mungkin aku terlalu ikut campur, boleh aku tahu kenapa Naruto tinggal bersamamu?"

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti alasan Fugaku-sama saat itu, dan saya juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena saya tidak mungkin mencampuri urusan para Uchiha. Saya hanya menangkap maksud baiknya.."

Iruka mengingat kembali hari dimana kepala keluarga dari bangsawan yang dihormatinya, memohon dengan sangat padanya agar ia bersedia menampung Naruto hingga batas usia yang sudah ditentukan.

"Fugaku-sama ingin agar Naruto bisa menikmati kehidupan yang seharusnya dijalaninya dengan keluarga biasa dengan cara hidup yang lebih normal. Beliau ingin agar Naruto bisa hidup bermasyarakat dan menikmati sedikit kebebasan. Sebab tak lama lagi, lebih tepatnya 2 tahun lagi Naruto sudah harus menjalani takdirnya sebagai seorang putri bangsawan."

"Bisa beri penjelasan lebih rinci?" Tanya Tsunade penuh selidik, ia penasaran dengan fakta yang baru diketahuinya ini..

"Naruto harus memenuhi tradisi keluarga bangsawan itu, semua pengajaran yang diberikan padanya sejak kecil adalah merupakan persiapan pihak keluarga untuk memastikan kematangan pribadi Naruto yang kelak akan menjadi istri dari keluarga sesama bangsawan."

"Maksudmu, bocah itu sudah akan menikah? Di usia 16 tahun?" Tsunade agak terkejut mendengar penuturan panjang Iruka.

"Benar sekali." Jawab Iruka membenarkan.

Kali ini, Tsunade bersimpati pada bocah pirang yang terkenal ceria itu.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya."

"Saya juga merasa demikian." Iruka menimpali. Pria itu tertunduk sedih.

"Kupikir itu usia yang terlalu muda untuk gadis sekecil Naruto memulai hidup berumah tangga." Tsunade memijit pangkal lehernya yang mulai kaku.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha di waktu yang [masih] sama…**

"Bagaimana kabar Tou-sama?" Itachi membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Ia baru sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu dari Kyoto bersama istri dan putrinya di rumah utama. Sekarang istri dan putrinya yang masih berusia 5 tahun sedang beristirahat di kamar Itachi ditemani Mikoto.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Apa pekerjaan disana lancar?"

"Seperti yang Tou-sama rasakan, kami semua baik. Pekerjaan lancar, maaf jadi jarang mengunjungi Tou-sama dan juga Kaa-sama. Saya sedikit kewalahan menangani beberapa proyek."

"Baguslah, sayang sekali adikmu yang keras kepala itu tak tergerak sedikitpun untuk membantumu."

Itachi tertawa. "Bicara tentang Sasuke, apa ada perkembangan yang bagus Tou-sama?"

"Tidak, dia masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Tidak bisa dibantah."

Fugaku meletakkan dokumen yang dibacanya. "Aku masih sering menceramahinya agar dia bisa sedikit berpikir tentang keputusannya itu. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Dia bukan tipe penurut sepertimu dan seperti Naruto. Susah merubah pendiriannya" Sambungnya.

"Lalu Naruto, dia tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun bukan?"

Fugaku menggeleng. "Adikmu baik-baik saja. Kau pasti tahu itu, dia tetap rajin memberi kabar padamu juga bukan?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Dia lebih mandiri dari yang kupikir. Aku bangga padanya." Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum bangga.

"Araa? Sepertinya ada yang rindu pada putri kecilnya?"

Mikoto yang baru saja bergabung menggoda suaminya. Itachi sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang ibu.

"Tentu saja aku rindu. Sudah tiga minggu kita tidak pergi menjenguknya karena aku banyak urusan pekerjaan." Jawab Fugaku.

Kali ini ibu 3 anak itu yang tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi menjenguknya? Kau juga ikut kan Itachi? Naruto pasti juga ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ide bagus." Fugaku setuju.

"Apa perlu memberitahu Sasuke dulu tentang kunjungan kita besok, Kaa-sama?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia akan langsung tahu jika kita sudah sampai disana."

Suasana lalu hening.

Jika membicarakan Sasuke, mereka akan ingat apa yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan.

Tapi sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, sejauh ini Sasuke mematuhi aturan mainnya tanpa melanggarnya sedikitpun.

Belajar dari pengalaman, tak ada gunanya memisahkannya dari Naruto.

Tapi jika mengingat gadis kecil itu, mereka jadi merasa sedih. Dan juga merasa bersalah.

Tak ada yang sanggup memberitahunya, jika kelak ia harus menjadi istri dari kakaknya sendiri.

Sungguh ironis.

**Sementara itu di Konoha Private School…**

Sambil menunggu jemputan, Iruka menceritakan banyak hal tentang Naruto pada wanita di depannya. Tsunade sendiri kian bersemangat menyimak setiap kisah yang dituturkan Iruka.

Percakapan mereka berhenti saat bawahan Tsunade memberitahu mereka jika orang yang dipertintah Sasuke untuk menjempunya sudah datang.

Sambil menggendong putranya yang sudah terlelap, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang depan.

Membungkuk hormat kepada sang Senju, Iruka berpamitan. Menyampaikan terimakasihnya ia lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang menjemputnya serta istri dan putra laki-lakinya, menuju hotel Konoha.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Anak-anak malang yang tampak tersiksa dengan rantai yang membelit tubuh mereka kini terlihat terjejer berdekatan dengan posisi setengah duduk badan tertumpu pada lutut. Dengan pria-pria sangar berbaju hitam yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka menjambak rambut bagian atas anak-anak itu sehingga pandangan mereka lurus kedepan. Tepat di sebelah kiri tempat tidur.

"Persiapan selasai." Kata sasuke terlihat puas. Ditangannya ada Handycam milik sang siswi.

Ia kemudian mendekati si gadis berambut pendek yang dipegang Jugo. Gadis kecil itu terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke lalu berjongkok menyamakan posisi.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melepaskamu begitu saja kan, nona manis?"

Sasuke mengangkat kasar dagu gadis seumuran adiknya itu agar mata mereka saling beradu.

"Se…sensei… Maafkan saya…"

Gadis itu gemetaran.

"Saya mohon… Lepaskan saya…" Mendengar nada ketakutan memasuki pendengarannya, Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Tidak bisa begitu…."

Memainkan Handycam milik sang siswi dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa puas sebelum membalas perbuatan tidak patut kalian ini pada Naru-ku tersayang dengan balasan yang lebih mengerikan." Imbuhnya sadis.

Kali ini Sasuke memandang anak perempuan dihapannya lebih tajam, warna matanya yang hitam seolah berubah merah menyala sehingga siswinya itu semakin dicekam ketakutan.

Sasuke lalu mengarahkan lensa benda yang dipegangnya tepat didepan wajah gadis malang itu.

"Aku suka ekspresi ketakutanmu, ini akan menarik."

Sasuke berdiri, tangan kirinya menarik keluar dasi yang disimpannya di saku celana. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Jugo, lepaskan tangannya. Buat agar dia tetap dalam posisi itu. Pegang kepalanya" Perintahnya.

Sasuke lalu tertawa, tawa berat yang sangat janggal.

Membuat bulu roma siapapun yang mendengar tawa itu berdiri saking menakutkannya.

Sekilas, diliriknya siswi berambut pendek yang wajahnya semakin pucat itu. Matanya yang merah mulai tertutupi kabut.

"Ready for Your punishment, lil girl?"

**.**

To be Continue….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Curcol Curcol Room~

Hehehehehehe~

Harusnya ini jadi chap terakhir, tapi sengaja saya jadiin bersambung karena ada yang bilang pengen ceritanya lebih panjang. Hahaha

Sebenarnya g manjangin cerita si, cuma membagi file jadi 2. Jadi setengah ketikan cerita yang harusnya ada disini…

…saya cut dan saya paste di halaman sebelah….. ehe~

Semoga ada yang penasaran dan masih ada yang mau baca *ketawa usil

Chapter depan beneran END deh, bwahahahaha

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, juga yang sudah mampir kemari…

Salam Damai~

_**-Unyapuu, 26 Maret 2015 9:26 PM-**_

.

.

.

*ngacir


	5. and I will be the One Chapter 5 Complete

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

_**And I will be the One  
**__(chapter 5 - Complete)_

**.**

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Pedophile, Psycology, Lollicon, Sister Complex, Incest(?)

Rate : T+

**Warning:**** Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

Uzumaki Naruto - 14 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke - 28 Tahun

**.**

**.**

**#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ready for Your punishment, lil girl?"

Wajah gadis kecil itu kian pucat seperti perut ikan. Kepalanya digelengkannya ke kanan dan kekiri dengan cepat, tanda tak setuju. Ia mengaku salah, tapi ia tidak ingin dihukum seperti ini.

"Kau bawa Aphrodisiac yang kuminta?" Tanya Sasuke pada Jugo yang sedang sibuk memegangi korbannya.

"Ada di dalam ransel yang tadi ku bawa."

"Great." Ucapnya sambl memeriksa keadaan handycam yang terpasang di tripod yang menghadap tempat tidur. Lalu mengambil handycam lainnya yang ada diatas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk kan?"

"I don't."

Jugo menelan ludah. Kekehan mengerikan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke semakin menguatkan keyakinannya. Pemuda itu sudah tak terkontrol. Ia akan benar-benar melakukan hal tergila setelah ini.

"Pegang ini, gadis kecil."

Sasuke memberikan Handycam yang dibawanya pada siswi yang ketakutan itu setelah ia aktifkan mode merekamnya.

"Sekalipun ini milikmu, jangan pernah kau berani menjatuhkannya atau aku akan melempar tubuhmu ke tanah berbatu dibawah sana." Ancamnya lagi.

Menenteng tas plastik berisi obat perangsang cair yang diambilnya dari dalam ransel, Sasuke mendekati beberapa korban lainnya yang tetap terikat rantai.

Ia lalu mencekokkan Aphrodisiac ke mulut siswa-siswa yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Satu-persatu. Dengan sangat kasar, memaksa mereka menelan cairan itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Tak peduli mereka tersedak hingga tenggorokan mereka sakit.

Dan sama sekali tak peduli meski sebenarnya obat yang diminumkan paksa itu di luar takaran.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak peduli.

Obat laknat itu bekerja dalam tubuh belia mereka beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan rantai.

Sasuke kembali mendekati gadis yang ditahan Jugo. Lagi-lagi berjongkok agar posisi mereka setara.

"Kau mau meminum obat ini juga?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, butiran air mengalir di ujung matanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu bocah. Jawab aku!"

Sasuke menjambak rambut belakang gadis itu agar ia membuka mata dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hiks, tidak mau. Sensei, maafkan saya. Saya mohon…"

"Ah tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu. Aku memaafkan kalian semua. Tapi setelah semua ini selesai, oke?"

Sang Uchiha lalu melepasnya.

"Kudengar, diantara kalian… Kau yang paling ingin melihat hasil rekaman rencana pemerkosaan itu. Benar begitu?"

Gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, baiklah. Tak ada gunanya memaksamu berkata jujur."

Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya sebuah senyum biasa.

"Karena rencanamu gagal total. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang ingin kau lihat…"

Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tangan kecil yang menggenggam erat Handycam itu tepat di wajah sebelah kanan. Membenarkan posisinya agar dapat mengambil gambar dengan sempurna.

"Rekam dengan baik apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini mengerti? Jika tidak, aku akan mencincang tubuh kecilmu itu untuk makan malam serigala di hutan."

Kali ini gadis kecil itu mengangguk lemah. "Sa..saya mengerti sensei.." ia menggenggam Handycamnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Good girl…."

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang masih terlelap dengan tangan terikat di tempat tidur. Tanpa melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, Sasuke menaiki ranjang, perlahan. Agar Naruto tak terlalu cepat terbangun.

Memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itu mencium bibir gadis dibawahnya selembut mungkin.

Menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri agar tak menindih Naruto, tangan lainnya bergerilya. Mengusap paha mulus itu, menyingkirkan kemeja yang tadi diselimutkannya. Lalu menyelipkan jemarinya ke dalam rok seragam. Menarik turun celana dalam berwarna peach dari tempatnya.

Melepasnya melalui kaki kanan, dan membiarkannya tergantung di kaki kiri Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mata Jugo terbelalak. 'Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran berharga pada mereka. Seperti yang sudah kubilang." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Sasuke duduk diantara kedua kaki sang adik, bertumpu pada lutut. Ia meletakkan paha kanan Naruto diatas paha kirinya dan paha kiri Naruto di atas paha kanannya.

"Dengan begini, mereka tidak akan lagi dapat tidur nyenyak." Pemuda 28 tahun itu melonggarkan sabuknya. Melepasnya tanpa kesusahan dan membuangnya begitu saja di lantai.

"Aku ingin mereka terbangun setiap malam. Dengan degup jantung tak teratur dan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh."

Membuka resleting celananya dengan cepat, Sasuke membiarkan celana yang dikenakannya turun sampai paha. Hingga hanya celana dalamnya saja yang tetap melekat disana.

"Mereka akan mengingat ini, perasaan tersiksa karena rasa bersalah yang tak akan reda hingga akhir."

Nafasnya menjadi semakin berat. Badannya panas seperti terbakar api. Tapi pemuda itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengabadikan beberapa foto Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Tak digubrisnya panggilan Jugo, Sasuke meletakkan kembali kameranya dibelakangnya.

Mendengar suara bising di dekatnya membuat Naruto terbangun. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, pemandangan menyedihkan masuk kedalam matanya. Anak laki-laki yang tadi bersikap kurang ajar padanya dan gadis yang sudah menjebakkya. Keadaan mereka buruk.

'Apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur?'

"Nii-sama? Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, matanya merah.

"Naru, you do love me. Don't you?"

Sasuke menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Nii-sama?" Naruto keheranan, Sasuke tampak berbeda.

"You won't hate me, even if I do terrible thing. Do you?"

"Maksud Nii-sama apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian menutup mata Naruto dengan dasi-nya. Mengikatnya tidak terlalu erat, agar kelopak mata gadisnya tak tersakiti. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajah menakutkannya saat horny seperti ini.

"Kenapa Nii-sama menutup mata Naru?"

Merasa perasaannya tidak enak, Naruto meggeliat dan mencoba berontak. Tapi karena tangannya masih terikat, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya selain menggerakkan tubuh. Walau itupun sedikit sulit karena kedua tangan Sasuke memegang erat pinggul kecilnya.

"Nii-sama, tolong lepaskan tali ini."

"Aku tidak bisa, Naru.."

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Teriak Jugo.

"DIAM!" Sasuke berteriak tak kalah keras.

"Kau keterlaluan! Sadarlah! Kecerobohanmu ini akan menghancurkan masa depannya!" Jugo coba memperingatkannya sekali lagi.

"KAU-DIAM-SAJA-DISANA! LAKUKAN TUGASMU DENGAN BAIK DAN BIARKAN-AKU-MEMULAI-INI-DENGAN CEPAT!"

Sasuke menurunkan celana dalamnya sendiri. Mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto agak tinggi dan mengganjal pinggul belakangnya dengan bantal. Membuka paha kecil itu agak lebar lalu mendorong masuk bagian bawah tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto dengan satu hentakan keras.

Naruto menjerit. Jeritan kesakitan yang tak pernah di dengar Sasuke dari bibir kecil itu seumur hidupnya.

Tapi ia tetap tak meghentikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sasuke harus melakukan ini, atau ia tak akan mendapat apa-apa nantinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi asing yang telah lama diimpikannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kesakitan yang didapat Naruto dibawah tubuhnya.

"You can watch me play but I won't allow you to join…." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang ke sebelah kiri, dimana siswa-siswa yang terikat rantai itu mendesis kesakitan karena tak bisa menyalurkan hasrat.

"….. And I will be the One, who can enjoy her body like this."

Tak ada yang bisa bergerak dari sana. Selain suara mendesah dan suara merintih kesakitan, tak ada lagi yang terdengar dari tempat itu.

Bukan berarti Jugo lebih menyetujui terjadinya pemerkosaan yang lain, tapi sungguh ini lebih buruk untuk dilihat matanya.

Dalam mimpi pun, ia tak ingin melihat ini. Menonton video BDSM masih jauh lebih baik dari pada menonton secara langsung adegan pemerkosaan gila di hadapannya.

"Nii….sa..ma.. Hu..rt.."

"It's oke. You'll be fine..."

"N..n..oo.."

"I'm here.."

"Ple…ase.."

"I'm with You…"

"St..o..pph."

"Ngh.. I can't."

"Pull it… out…."

"Just bear with it… a little longer…"

Dialog mereka terdengar seperti album kompilasi, perpaduan antara kesedihan dan kesenangan dalam satu waktu. Lagu yang menyiksa pelantun satu. Dan memanjakan pelantun yang lainnya. Erangan dan rintihan itu memantul nyaring di dinding-dinding retak

Melodi yang amat sangat memilukan, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Jugo hanya tidak mengerti tindakan diluar batas sang Uchiha.

Permainan ini milik Sasuke. Yang sengaja diciptakannya untuk menindas lawan-lawannya.

Permainan ini milik pemuda itu. Yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk membalas sikap tidak sopan bocah-bocah tak stabil itu kepada gadis kecintaannya.

Permainan ini milik laki-laki gila itu. Yang nyatanya kini tengah melakukan hal yang jauh lebih kurang ajar dengan merenggut mahkota dan menguras habis stok air mata adiknya.

Jika akhirnya sang adik yang harus tersiksa, pertanyaan yang tepat adalah…

Sebenarnya permainan ini adalah hukuman dari Sasuke untuk siapa?

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Kepala Naruto mendongak dengan mata tertutup rapat. Kepalanya blank. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit dan aneh yang menyergap tubuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia sadar Naruto tak menikmati apa yang dilakukannya tapi Sasuke seperti tidak peduli. Ia tetap tak menghentikan gerakannya sedikitpun.

Badan kecil Naruto yang terhentak-hentak seirama dengan gerakan Sasuke membuat dasi yang semula menutup penglihatannya menjadi longgar. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Wajah penuh keringat yang sangat menakutkan.

Naruto ingin menutup wajahnya namun tidak bisa. Selain rasa sakit dan aneh, entah kenapa rasa malu luar biasa juga menghampirinya. Walau tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya melakukan ini kepadanya. Rasanya Naruto ingin segera menghilang dari pandangan siapapun.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menangis. Tangannya yang menggenggam handycam tampak gemetar, Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Wajah tersiksa Naruto yang basah karena keringat dan air mata membuat matanya tetap terbuka walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menutupnya. Membutakan penglihatannya sendiri dari adegan tak pantas yang sedang berlangsung di depannya.

Rasa penyesalan besar menghantam dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu hatinya masih diselimuti kebencian besar.

Kini ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah pada teman sekelasnya itu. Melihat sesamanya diperlakukan seperti itu didepan matanya, rasanya sedih sekali.

Ekspresi kesakitan semakin tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. Dengan tingkat kesadaran yang kian menipis, ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ketidak warasan sang kakak walau tidak menunjukkan hasil apapun.

Kepalanya bergerak lemah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain yang juga ada di sana untuk membebaskannya dari keganasan sang kakak.

Berharap ada yang mambantunya mengakhiri penderitaan yang dialami tubuh dan jiwanya.

Lain cerita dengan bocah-bocah malang yang on karena obat perangsang. Beberapa pria yang dipaksa menonton adegan itu juga sama. Walau enggan, bohong jika tidak ada yang mengaku terangsang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi rasa tidak nyaman yang lain mengerogoti hati mereka.

Anak-anak malang itu akhirnya pingsan setelah beberapa jam permainan berjalan. Tidak kuat menahan hasrat tak tersalurkan dan sakitnya saat 'bangun' tapi terbelit rantai.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Setelah klimaks terakhirnya, ia tidak merasa puas.

'Masih jauh dari kata cukup' Teriak batinnya.

Ia lalu melepaskan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, menekan tombol call di satu nama pada daftar kontaknya.

"Suigetsu. Bawa beberapa orang kemari. Bantu jugo membereskan sisa kekacauan ini. Dan bawa mereka yang terluka ke klinik Karin."

Pemuda itu merapikan celananya dan menutup bagian bawah tubuh Naruto dengan kemejanya lagi. Turun perlahan dari atas ranjang dan menyambar kalung Kristal biru milik Naruto yang terkulai dilantai.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Tidak juga." Sasuke memasang kembali kalung itu di leher Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" Jugo mengamankan handycam yang tadi dipegang gadis kecil yang sekarang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa hanya aku yang berhak melakukan itu pada Naru."

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau sudah menyakitinya. Dia akan membencimu seumur hidupnya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia sangat mencintaiku."

Sasuke lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto. Ada luka lecet karena gesekan tali di pergelangan tangan kecil yang memerah. Sasuke mencium luka itu, kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari atas tempat tidur. Menarik lepas sprei kusam yang menjadi alas. Membunkus kaki Naruto dengan itu dan menggendongnya.

"Mau kemana kau sekarang?!" Tanya Jugo sambil meletakkan beberapa benda ke dalam ransel.

"Apartement."

"Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menuntaskan hasratku."

"Kau memang bajingan."

"Heh, aku tersanjung."

Sasuke tertawa saat mendengar cemoohan Jugo.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku."

Jugo tak membalas ucapan terimakasih Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak merasa terhormat menerima ucapan yang langka keluar dari bibir dingin sang Uchiha. Sungguh. Jika tahu sejak awal harus melakukan hal seperti ini, diberi bongkahan berlian pun dia tak mau.

Sang Uchiha pun berlalu, pergi dengan menggendong sang adik yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Naruto terbangun. Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar luas dengan cahaya temaram. Ia tidak tahu sudah tertidur berapa lama.

'Mungkin di luar sudah pagi?' pikirnya.

Saat Naruto ingin bergerak, ia merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap, ingatan akan kejadian semalam memenuhi kepalanya. Naruto ingin menangis mengingatnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Matanya lalu melihat sekeliling. Sebuah kamar yang asing. Dengan banyak fotonya menempel di tiap jengkal dinding hingga atap. Naruto yakin ruangan ini adalah salah satu kamar yang ada dalam apartement Sasuke.

"Sudah bangun, Naru?"

Tubuh Naruto langsung membeku mendengar suara berat kakaknya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Mau makan sekarang?" Sasuke mendekat ke tempat tidur, Naruto beringsut ke pojok tempat tidur. Ia ketakutan.

"A..apa Naru sudah membuat Nii-sama marah?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menaiki tempat tidur, mendekati sang adik.

"Apa Nii-sama… membenci Naru?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Jangan Mendekat!"

Sasuke berhenti saat melihat Naruto dengan jelas menolak kehadirannya.

"Naru mohon, jangan mendekat kemari…"

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengabaikan permintaan Naruto. Ia malah memeluk Naruto paksa.

"…Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lepaskan…."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke mencium daun telinga Naruto.

"Naru mohon… lepaskan.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu… kau dengar itu?" pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa Nii-sama melakukan hal itu? Kenapa Nii-sama menghukum Naru?" Naruto akhirnya menangis.

"Itu bukan hukuman, Naru.."

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Naruto

"Itu tanda cinta dariku, untukmu.."

Lanjutnya.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku pun sama, aku mencintaimu sejak dahulu kala." kata Sasuke lagi.

Tubuh kecil itu masih bergetar dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Air mata masih mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Kelak kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan bagi orang yang saling mencintai…"

Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh kecil Naruto. Mencium bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh naruto ditariknya hingga lepas.

"…..Dan kita akan bersama selamanya…"

Naruto tidak mengerti. Jadi perhatian, perlindungan juga perasaan cinta yang selama ini diberikan kepadanya hanyalah kedok bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya seperti ini.

Pikirannya buntu. Hatinya sakit. Tubuhnya nyeri. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya kini. Juga saat Sasuke kembali melakukan seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan kepadanya kemarin.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

**Konoha Private School, 10:29 AM**

"Naruto tidak ada?"

Tanya Fugaku, Iruka mengangguk.

"Kemana dia?"

2 keluarga dari marga berbeda itu bertemu, tujuan mereka sama. Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kemarin dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kegiatan belajar selesai." Jelas Tsunade.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami?" Mikoto menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

" Aku juga tidak mengetahui secara pasti. Tapi anda tidak perlu cemas. Dia bersama Uchiha sensei."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, Iruka memberitahuku tentang kalian jadi aku merasa lega karena menyuruh orang yang tepat. Kemarin saat mengetahui Naruto tidak ada, aku langsung menghubungi Uchiha sensei untuk mencarinya. Uchiha sensei menghubungiku saat senja. Dia bilang, siang ini dia akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar darinya. Sudah kucoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Tidak diangkat?"

"Ya. Mungkin masih ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu. Itu pikirku" jawab Tsunade lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba menghubunginya…"

**. **

**Apartement Sasuke, 11:03 AM**

**.**

Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya berdering keras. Dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang, ia menghampiri meja.

'Itachi-nii? Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?'

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab telpon.

"Hn. Ada perlu apa menelponku, Aniki?"

**/**"Sasuke, dimana Naruto?"**/**

"Naru bersamaku, ia sedang tidur sekarang."

**/**"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"**/**

"Hn."

**/**"Dimana kalian sekarang? Kami semua ingin bertemu Naruto."**/**

"Kami?"

**/**"Ya. Kami. Aku, Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama. Juga Iruka-san beserta keluarganya. "**/**

'Ah, aku lupa jika Iruka sudah menunggu Naruto dari kemarin.' Batin Sasuke.

**/**"Sasuke? Kau masih mendengarku?"**/**

"Hn."

**/**"Bisa kau antar Naruto kemari?"**/**

"Tidak bisa."

**/**"Kenapa kau ini? Ayolah, jangan memulai pertengkaran. Ini tidak lucu."**/**

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki? Kau pikir aku sedang melawak?"

**/**"Kau selalu kekanakan jika menyangkut Naruto. Ingat, dia bukan mainanmu."**/**

"Ah, terserahlah. Datanglah ke apartementku jika kalian ingin bertemu dengannya."

**/**"Apa Naruto sedang sakit?"**/**

"Datang saja kemari."

Sasuke memutus telpon Itachi. Tampak di layar ponselnya pemberitahuan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab.

7 dari Jugo. 9 dari Karin. 3 dari Suigetsu. 5 dari Tsunade dan 1dari Itachi

Oh, banyak hal yang ia lupa lakukan untuk hari ini.

Termasuk menjelaskan kejadian menghilangnya Naruto dan mempertemukannya dengan keluarga Iruka.

Ditambah keluarganya yang berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto juga.

Kali ini, ia harus siap menghadapi akibat perbuatannya.

Sasuke tidak menyesal.

Ia berjanji tidak akan bersikap lemah seperti waktu itu.

.

Keluarga Uchiha itu datang bersama keluarga Iruka 30 menit kemudian.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Itachi begitu menginjakkan kaki di apartement Sasuke.

"Ada di dalam kamar." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Naruto tampak sedang tertidur di atas king bed size milik Sasuke. Badannya tertutup selimut hingga leher. Rambutnya agak basah terurai, diatas bantal.

Mikoto segera menghampiri putrinya itu.

"Senju-san bilang kemarin Naruto menghilang saat Iruka ingin bertemu dengannya. Kenapa sekarang Naruto bisa berada di tempatmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto di dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Syukurlah, ia tidak demam."

Sang ibu kemudian menyadari ada yang aneh di wajah putrinya. Bagian bawah matanya agak bengkak, seperti habis menangis.

Ia lalu membuka selimut yang dipakai putrinya hingga dada. Betapa terkejutnya sang ibu ketika sepasang matanya melihat beberapa tanda keunguan menghiasi leher hingga pundak Naruto.

Diturunkannya lagi selimut biru itu hingga pinggang, matanya terbelalak mengetahui ada bekas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Mikoto seperti terlempar ke masa itu, kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Mendapati kondisi berantakan Naruto, ia yakin ini bahkan lebih parah dari waktu itu. Dengan panik, Mikoto bertanya pada putranya.

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?" Sekarang ia tidak berani untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto yang masih tertutup selimut.

Fugaku dan Itachi mendekat ke tempat Naruto berbaring. Sama-sama terkejut dengan kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat…"

Sauke tesenyum bangga.

"…. Aku menidurinya….."

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya yang sobek. Sepanjang hidupnya, ini adalah kali kedua pipinya terkena bogem mentah dari sang ayah. Ah, ralat. Ini yang ketiga, karena Sasuke mendapat dua bogeman sekaligus. Dari sang ayah, dan satu dari sang kakak. Sayangnya tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam hati pemuda itu.

Berbeda dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu dimana ia juga mendapat hadiah yang sama di atas wajah tampannya. Jika saat itu rasa bersalah menghinggapi jiwanya, tidak dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kini.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Wajahnya cerah, ia tampak lebih hidup dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jangan tersenyum! Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ah? Lalu aku harus menangis?" jawaban tanpa beban Sasuke memancing amarah mereka kembali.

"Kau gila!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

**/**"Mereka sudah sadar. Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"**/** Suara Jugo terdengar diseberang.

"Tidak ada. Antar mereka pulang."

**/**"Kau serius? Bagaimana jika mereka melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib?"**/**

"Tidak akan terjadi, kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika masalah ini memanjang."

**/**"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur."**/**

"Hn. Sampaikan saja salamku pada bocah-bocah nakal itu. Aku mengawasi mereka."

**/**"….oke."**/**

Telpon terputus.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat diluar sana, anak muda?!"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit peringatan untuk mereka yang berani bersikap kurang ajar pada Naru."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Brengsek sekali kau! Uchiha tidak pernah bersikap memalukan!"

"Oh, aku sudah mendengar pujian itu puluhan kali entah dimana."

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik?! Kita sedang membicarakan masalah serius!"

"Mereka hampir memperkosa Naru jika kalian ingin tahu!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi kau lah yang pada akhirnya melakukan itu padanya! Kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari mereka! Kau sadar itu?!"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras!"

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa lebih baik aku yang melakukannya dari pada orang lain?"

"Dimana otakmu?! Katakan!"

Suara Itachi meninggi.

"HENTIKANN!"

Seluruh penghuni kamar itu terdiam. Mereka terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang ibu kalem sekelas Mikoto berteriak lantang.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membicarakan ini diluar? Naruto butuh istirahat." Tangis sang ibu pecah.

Iruka hanya bisa terdiam mengetahui kebobrokan yang ada dalam rumah tangga mantan majikannya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sedih teramat sangat dalam tanpa bisa mencampuri urusan keluarga itu.

'Kasihan sekali kau, nak…'

Penilaiannya akan ketulusan Sasuke pun beubah 180 Derajat. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya terobsesi pada putri angkatnya.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan Naruto lagi! Camkan itu baik-baik dikepalamu!"

"Oh, apalagi ini? Tou-sama masih berpikir akan memisahkan kami lagi?"

Fugaku terdiam. "Jika itu yang harus kulakukan. Akan kulakukan. Kau sudah merusak hidup Naruto. Berjauhan darimu adalah yang terbaik baginya."

"Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang Tou-sama suka. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kita hancur bersama."

"Kau mengancamku?" Tanya sang ayah sengit.

"Ya, memang benar. Ini tidak akan sama seperti waktu itu. Jika kalian masih berpikir untuk memisahkan Naru dariku lakukan saja…"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar utama, tak lama ia kembali dengan beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Dengan kasar dilemparnya lembaran foto itu diatas meja.

"Jauhkan saja Naru dariku, dan aku akan lebih menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan kalian juga….."

Entah untuk keberapakalinya dalam sehari, mata mereka terbelalak. Melihat beberapa lembar foto tidak pantas itu berserakan dihadapan mereka.

Demi nama keluarga besarnya yang secara turun temurun tak pernah berbuat masalah, mereka bertekuk lutut.

Entah apa yang harus mereka katakan pada gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Lagi-lagi mereka dipaksa bungkam dibawah kaki Sasuke dan mengorbankan gadis tak berdosa itu padanya.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

Naruto berhenti dari sekolah. Konoha Private School heboh. Tidak ada keterangan jelas mengenai hal ini. Teman-temannya yang merasa amat sangat kehilangan berusaha mencari informasi. Tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Tsunade selaku kepala juga tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya diberitahu bahwa Naruto akan melanjutkan sekolah di tempat jauh.

Sedangkan gadis berambut pendek yang terlibat dalam kejadian malam itu memilih untuk bungkam saat kedua sahabatnya memaksanya untuk membeberkan kejadian sebenarnya. Diantara korban lainnya, memang hanya dia yang tak mengalami siksaan fisik. Tapi jiwanya terguncang.

Dan benar saja. Bagai kutukan setan, semua orang yang terlibat malam itu -selain Sasuke- mengalami beberapa gangguan psikologi. Mereka terjangkit depresi hebat. Terbangun dimalam hari dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka, dan degup jantung tak teratur seperti dikejar kematian.

Permainan yang dikatakan Sasuke sore itu menyiksa semua orang yang ada disana. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Yang jelas, ia sudah berhasil membuat hidup orang lain tidak tenang.

Kasus menyedihkan itu tertutup rapat dari kepolisian dan media media tak bertanggung jawab. Semua orang yang terlibat malam itu dan juga para korban, memilih untuk tutup mulut.

Kengerian yang diberikan sang Uchiha lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka jera. Mereka bersumpah tidak akan melibatkan diri lagi dengan keluarga itu dari pada menanggung rasa tidak nyaman karena rasa bersalah berlebihan yang tetap menghantui hidup mereka entah sampai kapan.

**.**

**unyapuu unyapuu**

**.**

3 minggu setelah peristiwa tidak mengenakkan itu, Naruto dinyatakan hamil. Sasuke senang. Naruto Shock, keluarga Uchiha bingung. Dilemma menimpa mereka, antara sedih dan bahagia. Bahagia karena akan ada Uchiha kecil lain penerus keluarga dan sedih karena putri mereka harus melepas masa remajanya begitu saja.

Naruto sendiri yang masih mengalami trauma akibat kebejatan kakaknya harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia sudah harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan baru yang tumbuh di rahimnya.

Ia masih merasakan ketakutan yang besar pada Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tidak patah semangat dan tetap berada dijarak yang dekat dengan calon ibu dari jabang bayinya itu.

Dengan penuh tanggung jawab, Sasuke yang sedang berbahagia karena merasa memiliki hak penuh atas Naruto dan juga tahun depan akan menjadi seorang ayah berusaha penuh untuk mengembalikan Naruto seperti sedia kala.

Tak hanya itu, untuk kebaikan Naruto dan perkembangan janin dalam rahimnya, Sasuke membawanya ke ahli Hypnotherapy untuk memulihkan kondisi Naruto yang juga tak luput dari depresi karena shock hebat yang menjangkitinya pasca kejadian saat itu. Berkat penangan yang baik dan rutin serta dukungan keluarga yang mencintainya dengan sangat, kondisi kejiwaan Naruto yang sempat terguncang berangsur membaik. Akhirnya Naruto bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih normal meski kadang efek trauma itu tetap ada. Dan mulai menikmati peran barunya sebagai calon ibu bagi sang jabang bayi yang dikandungnya.

Atas permintaan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian tinggal bersama dengannya. Disebuah perumahan asri impian setiap keluarga bahagia. Hidup berdua, memulai segalanya dari awal. Memang merupakan awal kehamilan yang berat bagi Naruto yang masih 14 tahun. Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan baik sebagai mana mestinya. Cekcok yang sering melanda kehidupan rumah tangga pengantin baru juga mampir dalam hidup mereka walau mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Perbedaan umur yang mencolok dan ketidakstabilan kondisi jiwa muda Naruto sering jadi penyebabnya. Ditambah mood swing yang dideritanya akibat hamil, lengkaplah sudah. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang sudah merampas masa mudanya *digampar

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Naruto melahirkan putra pertamanya dengan selamat walau diagnosa awal sang dokter mengatakan kelahiran bayinya beresiko karena usia sang ibu yang terlalu muda. Dan Naruto harus melakukan serangkaian operasi Caesar karena ukuran pinggul Naruto yang terlalu kecil sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melakukan persalinan normal.

Bayi bersurai hitam khas Uchiha dengan tinggi 17 inci dan bobot tubuh 4,1 kg itu lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Kelahiran cucu kedua dalam keluarga itu disambut dengan penuh suka cita. Mereka semua tampak bahagia, mengetahui bahwa keduanya selamat. Terutama ayah si bayi.

Dua tahun kemudian, saat usia Naruto 16 tahun ia menikah dengan mantan kakaknya. Berubah gelar dari Nona Muda Uchiha menjadi Nyonya Muda Uchiha. Pernikahan dua Uchiha itu dilakukan di sebuah kuil keluarga. Acara berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Disusul dengan resepsi pernikahan mereka yang di gelar beberapa hari kemudian. Sangat meriah seperti saat perayaan pernikahan Itachi dulu.

Walau tak sedikit perkataan miring yang ditujukan pada mereka kerena tindakan yang sedikit menyimpang sebagai orang terpandang. Mereka sudah tidak peduli. Keluarga Uchiha tidak ambil pusing.

Mereka hanya berpikir sederhana. Setidaknya, dengan membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto tetap bersama dan berbahagia bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\\(^v^)/**

**Omake~**

"Papa?"

"Hn"

"Boleh aku bertanya pada Papa?"

"Katakan saja."

"Apakah benar Mama Naru adalah Mama kandungku?"

Pria yang tengah menimang nimang putra ke duanya yang baru berusia 7 bulan itu menoleh, menatap putra sulungnya yang sedang membolak balik sebuah album foto berisi potret mereka berempat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena teman-temanku bilang, Mama terlalu muda untuk jadi ibuku. Mereka juga bilang, Mama lebih pantas jadi Kakakku. Ibu teman-temanku tidak ada yang seperti Mama"

Sasuke terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa pada putranya yang tahun ini berusia 6 itu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang melontarkan komentar serupa.

Ia jadi ingat hari ini adalah _Jugyou sankanbi_ pertama Naruto semenjak Menma masuk Sekolah Dasar. Kunjungan wali murid ke sekolah sebelumnya Sasuke datang sendirian karena Naruto yang tengah hamil tak bisa pergi menemaninya.

Masih diingatnya dengan jelas pula kejadian tadi pagi saat mereka sampai di sekolah Menma. Kegaduhan dan kehebohan yang luar biasa mengganggu acara tahunan itu. Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak karenannya.

Bisa dibilang itu adalah kali pertama mereka melihat Naruto. Pantaslah jika teman-teman Menma juga berpendapat sama, Naruto memang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu dari 2 jagoan laki-lakinya.

"Naru memang Mama-mu, Menma…."

"Sungguh?"

Sasuke tersenyum misterius. Akhirnya ada kesempatan menjauhkan anak-anaknya dari ibunya malam ini.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

Menma mendongakkan kepala, menatap sang ayah.

"Apa itu?"

Dengan masih menggendong putra keduanya yang sudah tertidur, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang utama "Ikut denganku…"

Ayah 2 anak itu hendak menunjukkan koleksi fotonya pada Menma. Yang ingin ditunjukkan pria itu adalah kumpulan foto saat Naruto hamil pertama 6 tahun yang lalu. Agar putranya percaya bahwa Naruto benar-benar ibunya.

Kasihan sekali Uchiha kecil itu termakan perkataan teman-temannya. Yah, salahnya sendiri sih sebenarnya. Kan Sasuke sendiri yang sudah 'memaksa' Naruto untuk melahirkan Menma di usianya yang masih sangat belia.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang membawa semangkuk besar kue kering.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk berisi kue kering di atas meja.

"Mereka kemana ya? Padahal kuenya sudah matang."

Ibu muda 2 anak itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Seingatnya tadi putranya, Menma dan suaminya memintanya untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka di ruang utama.

"Aku disini…" Pria itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Mencium pundaknya mesra.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke samping.

"Kita berdua saja malam ini…"

"Tu..tunggu.. Kue keringnya bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja.."

"Ta..tapi…."

Pintu rahasia itu tertutup begitu saja. Tanpa suara.

"Papa?"

Menma kembali muncul di ruang utama. Tapi hanya sepi yang ditemuinya dan semangkuk kue kering kesukaannya diatas meja.

"Mama?"

Bocah itu menatap benda lain yang ditemukannya di ruang pribadi sang ayah.

"Ini Handycam siapa?"

Tangan kecil itu lalu menekan tombol power di bagian atasnya…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Review~**

**SNlop** : oke xD

**Aiko Michishige** : biar bisa jadi 2 chapter, hehe xD

**Hanazawa kay** : terimakasih, yang panjang ada disini xD

**Efiastuti1** : iya, end. Soalnya di binder Cuma ketulis segitu xD

**Aliyah649** : iya dong, saya kan pecinta mereka, jadi ntar endingnya pasti g jauh2 dari sana.

Sip, nanti saya buat sequelnya. Sudah ada ide untuk itu.

Nanti sequelnya sama anak2 mereka juga xD *promo, taboked

**Dewi15** : ini sudah lanjut xD

**Hyull** : okeeee xD

**Witeraries** : ini sudah update meski g kilat xD

**Guest **: hahahah xD

**Riringo **: iyap, tinggal chap ini aja.

Khekekekeke, iya. Semuanya sudah jera xD

**Viraoctvn** : oke xD

**Kimjaejoong309** : dipanggil adik juga g papa. Biar saya jadi muda kembali. Wkwkwkwk xD

Haha, dia cinta pertama saya sih. Saya juga g nyangka kalo bakal sesakit itu saat jatuh x')

**Gothiclolita89** : wah, g suka incest ya?

Iya, si Sasu Psyco xD

**Kim Seo Ji** : sebenarnya hukumannya gaje banget ini xD

Terimakasih, hehe xD

**HiNa devilujoshi** : secara fisik, selamat kok hehe~

Saya juga suka xD

Ini sudah lanjut ~

**Ale Genoveva** : hihihih, iya. Terimakasih xD

**Megumi ichikawa** : ini sudah update hehehe….

Iya, di chap ini ada tapi nyempil2, detilnya ada di sequelnya…

Terimakasih, saya usahakan. Saya maniak orang posesif. Jadi rata2 ceritanya seragam xD

*ikutan tos xD

**Party kim** : ini sudah lanjut xD

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : bukan siapa2. Gadis itu Cuma figuran tanpa nama xD

Oke, ini sudah lanjut xD

**Sivanya Anggarada** : hehehe, maaf xD

**Zo **: hihihi. Iya xD

**Loro** : sayangnya Sasuke g punya rasa kasihan xD

**Kuku** : iya xD

**Daruo** : iya, wajib itu xD

**Opko **: harus itu xD

**Konan** : iya, jangan jahat dong xD

**Guest** : oke xD

**Wd** : g di gangbang kok xD

**Good day** : they get married xD

**Blue sapphire** : setuju xD

**Look** : sayangnya dia bahkan g bisa nolong dirinya sendiri xD

**Smm** : saya juga, yang lemah begitu kan lebih mudah dikendalikan xD

**Dxxxi** : terimakasih D

**Alay **: terimaksih xD

**Ea** : hahah xD

**Bora bora** : iya, kena batunya deh xD

**Hina** : terimakasih xD

**Koi** : saya juga xD

**Flo** : hihihi xD

**Molen** : iya xD

Dijelasin di chap ini, hehe

**Blosoom** : hihihihi, memang dasar si Sasu xD *ikutan

**Dora** : oke xD

**Shinsakura11** : iya, anak2 yg malang xD

**Ana **: haha, iya Sasu memang gila xD

Oke, terimakasih xD

**choikim1310**: hehehe, tapi dia g setua itu kok. Hahaha masa Sasu jadi aki2? oke. Ini sudah update xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Curcol-curcol Room~**

Yeeeeeeeeeeey~

Akhirnya kelar juga fanfic yang ini, huahahaha..

Terimakasih banyak buat yang bersedia review sampai chapter 4 kemarin. Buat yang baca dan lain-lain pun terimakasih. Saya senang xD

Maaf kalo endingnya g sesuai dengan yang dibayangkan xD xD xD

Untuk hukuman buat bocah-bocah nakalnya, saya sensor karena rasanya terlalu kejam kalau diketik disini. Hahahaha. Ditambah lagi ini bukan cerita dengan rate M, jadi beneran harus disensor :D

Saya tergoda bikin sequelnya neh, hahaha.

Nanti disana bakal diceritain lebih rinci tentang pemulihan kejiwaannya yang terguncang. Tentang masa kehamilan Naruto juga tentang pernikahan mereka berdua.

Terus cerita tentang anak-anak mereka. Mungkin bakal lebih focus ke putra pertama mereka sih.

Nanti anak mereka 3. Anak pertama cowo, Anak kedua cowo juga. Anak ketiga cewe.

Baru nemu nama Menma aja, yang 2 belum punya nama xD

Kalau ada yang minat baca, mampir yaa~

Ehehe, segitu aja…

Salam Damai~

_**-Unyapuu, 12 April 2015 4:06 PM-**_


End file.
